


[润智]时光倒流二十年  ABO

by samo3104jun



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samo3104jun/pseuds/samo3104jun





	[润智]时光倒流二十年  ABO

[润智]时光倒流二十年 ABO 01  
我是开始萌ARASHI以后才慢慢的看同人文，说实话有老福特之前都没看过，这样子就敢写作的我也算是胆子很肥的了！  
ABO题材的文之前看过几篇，觉得挺好玩的，但是润智的还真是很少见，有存货的可以小窗给我分享一下么？  
作死型写手什么样的润智都想挑战试试，ABO带穿越哈，毕竟题材都海阔天空了干脆更科幻一点好了！  
元旦的贺文，算是试写，万一我驾驭不了本文就算作废了吧，如果我接着写这篇就算是第一章了，我就是这么随意的人啊 _(¦3」∠)_  
全文走链接喽，雷ABO的同学千万千万不要点开啦！

每每回想起两个人的初次见面，大野智就会害臊的像是蒸锅里的螃蟹，浑身都红彤彤的。这倒是不能赖他脸皮子薄，虽然初次见面就被标记了的O很多，但是像他这种见面没有五分钟就因为初次发情期稀里糊涂滚床单的就比较罕见了。

松本润倒是觉得再正常不过了，毕竟自己数星星盼月亮苦熬苦等了那么多年，好不容易人到眼前，是A是B都憋着就地正法呢，更何况是个O！

大野智对两个人戏剧般的恋情一时还有点接受不了，经常坐在松本润家宽敞的不像样子的露台上用力掐自己的大腿看看会不会醒过来。每到这个时候松本润就会一边嗤嗤的笑着一边拉着小团子坐在自己怀里给他揉腿，揉着揉着两个人就滚到床上去了。

说起来大野智家境普通父母都是BETA，所以他一直以为自己也是个BETA，毕竟高中以后身边的A和O们就纷纷显示出各自的性征了，他当年暗恋的班花大学才毕业已经组建两个孩子的幸福家庭了。而他自己眼见着已经跨过了28岁的门槛，还可以算是个古井无波的少年。

BETA也没什么不好，大野智坐在渔船上挥洒汗水的时候尤其觉得自己的性别非常称心如意。反正横竖我也不会变成ALPHA，比起成为某个人的附属物，不如做一个身心自由的BETA更适合。一觉睡到自然醒，站在穿衣镜前看着自己晒得黝黑的皮肤，大野智哼哼着海上男儿的风雨歌摸着肚皮心情愉悦的去冲澡。

硬是要分类的话大野智应该算是个艺术家，他涉猎广泛，平时闷在家里鼓捣些画作雕塑手工制品什么的。最近这一阵子他迷上了做隼牟结构的全木家具，生意居然好得不得了，数钱数的美滋滋的经纪人兴冲冲的给他租了一个码头附近的大仓库做工作室，工作娱乐一样都没耽误，完美！

洗完澡他随便套上件白T恤和牛仔连身裤，在湿漉漉的脑袋上绑了条白毛巾就一头扎进工作间忙活上了！大概是埋头工作没有吃饭的缘故，大野智渐渐觉得浑身冒汗四肢无力，他用毛巾随便在身上蹭了几把，手里还拿着大号凿子，趿拉着拖鞋拉开门去厨房喝水。

想不到居然已经这么晚了？！大野智摸着黑站在厨房里咕咚咕咚的一口气喝掉一整瓶从冰箱里掏出来的冰水，嗓子眼仍然觉得火烧火燎的！千万可不能感冒啊，手头正做的这件作品他和经纪人说好打算送去参加年底的双年展，下周说什么都要提交设计图和照片。他摸着自己明显滚烫的额头，晕晕乎乎的想着还是吃点药今天先休息好了。

发现自己站在灯火通明陌生的宽敞客厅里，大野智一度以为自己是发高烧产生了幻觉。他艰难的转动着脑袋看了看周围的摆设，没有一件是自己有印象的。“这是哪里？！”他试着往前走了几步，落地窗外的景色显示着这个房间是个高层建筑，“要是整人节目也有点太大手笔了吧！”自己不过是从厨房开门要去卧室而已，为什么会跑到这样的屋子里来？！

“sa...唔......你是谁？！”听见身后传来低沉性感的男性声音，大野智吓了一跳瞬间躲到窗帘后边,他探头探脑的露出半张脸来，使劲眨巴着眼睛想要看清楚屋子里的陌生人。

“你是从那里来的？为什么突然出现在我家里？！”陌生人有一张即便是孤陋寡闻如大野智也认识的俊脸，那是有名的ALPHA国民爱豆松本润！这是什么豪华设定居然能让自己这样的人和国际巨星同处一室？！大野智看了看自己的打扮，下意识的把手里的凿子藏在背后。

松本润的身上有股好闻的味道，这似乎是能让人安心的讯号。大野智磨磨蹭蹭的从藏身之处走出来，“那个，我也不知道该怎么解释，等我注意到的时候自己已经出现在这个地方了......”

“哦，是么！那还真是辛苦你了！已经这个时间了你吃饭了没有？！我正好打算做饭，没吃的话你可以和我一起吃！”

“呃，你都不会觉得奇怪或是害怕吗？！”大野智指着自己的鼻子，扬了扬手里的凿子，“万一我是坏人怎么办？况且我手里还有凶器！”

“那你到底是不是坏人呢？！”松本润咧开嘴露出雪白的牙齿笑的特别开朗！

妈呀他可真好看！大野智手里的凿子当啷一声掉在地上，他自己则是捂着怦怦乱跳的心脏蹲下身子，感觉自己要溺死在那个笑容里面了！“那个..初次见面！我叫大野智，我不是坏人..我是个.唔..做家具的......”

“你好大野君，初次见面，我叫松本润！”国民爱豆伸过白的反光的胳膊，拉起大野智黑黢黢的手握了握，“你晒得可真黑啊，出去钓鱼都不擦防晒吧！咦，satoshi你是发烧了么？！身上好烫！”

大野智的脑子已经完全不能思考了，松本润的声音飘荡在他的耳边像是奏响了催眠曲。他整个人就跟刚从水里捞出来一样衣服上浸着湿漉漉的汗水，浑身燥热身体却在打哆嗦。

从松本润身上传过来的香味让他从心底泛起甜腻的情绪，似乎周身的毛孔都舒服的张开来呼吸这些气味儿，现在他整个人挂在初次见面的大明星身上，微微冰凉的鼻尖蹭着他的脖颈，像一只撒娇的小猫。

“原来你死活都不愿意告诉我的是这个！”国民爱豆性感的低音贴在他的唇边，灼热的呼吸喷洒到大野智的脸上让他的体温瞬时又升高了不少，“satoshi你发情了？！”松本润的笑声在胸腔里震动着，他一边亲吻着对方精致的五官一边把怀里娇小的身子抄着腿抱起来带进卧室。

“好难受，”大野智哼哼唧唧的小声抽泣着，泪水顺着赤红的眼角滚落滑进软趴趴的头发。松本润一边温柔的缓缓释放出自己的信息素，一边手脚麻利的脱去两个人的衣物，“我在这里satoshi，我不会让你难受的，相信我！”

大概是松本润的亲吻和信息素起了作用，大野智看上去平静多了，但是他滚烫的手臂和双腿紧紧纠缠着松本润的身体，主动仰起头舔舐着对方性感的嘴唇。

“satoshi这个样子我可是会控制不住对你没办法手下留情的啊！”松本润沙哑着嗓子声音颤抖的撂下这么一句话，狠狠的把眼前红润的舌尖卷进嘴里，喷薄而出的信息素像是一场龙卷风，把刚刚清醒一点点的大野智瞬间裹挟着陷入疯狂。

发情期的高热让大野智的身体更加敏感，身边人的一举一动都被放大了无数倍。他知道松本润湿热的唇舌在自己身体上游走的路线，对方略带薄茧的大手抚摸着他的未被紫外线侵蚀的雪白肌肤，从没被触碰的甬道泊泊的往外析出黏腻的液体，在ALPHA 有技巧的抚慰下，很快接纳了四根手指。

大明星脸上挂着心愿得偿的“魅惑一笑”，恶趣味的大声宣布着“我开动了！”就顶进OMEGA的身体冲撞起来！

身体敞开接受别人的一刹那，大野智肿胀的前端就喷吐出白浊，好几滴溅到他的嘴里，甚至松本润英俊的脸颊上。“还好我的信息素是牛奶味的，不太难喝.....”大野智晕晕乎乎的尽力仰起身子，用舌头舔舐着松本润的面颊。

原本游刃有余的大明星一下子就乱了分寸，把大野智修长的双腿架在肩上，毫无章法的大力挺动着身体。真的太舒服了，大野智害羞的瞄了一眼自己微微鼓起来的腹部，松本润深邃的眉眼里全是浓情蜜意，仿佛两个人不是初次相见而是爱慕多年的伴侣。

“属于我好不好satoshi？让我标记你做我的OMEGA”被松本润性感的低音蛊惑着，大野智懵懵懂懂的点了点头，紧接着就感觉到身体里的巨物挤进了更深的地方，被咬开腺体的时候他终于按耐不住大声的哭泣起来。

大野智懒洋洋的睁开眼睛，卧室里静悄悄的，他一个人穿着干爽的白绸睡衣裤，躺在KING SIZE的大床中央。周身散发着欢爱过后的暧昧气息。渐渐清晰的脑海里浮现出一些香艳的场景，似乎是被过度豪放的自己吓到，他呜咽着缩进被子里，紧紧抱着膝盖身体团的小小的，已经被标记了，然而除了对方是个家喻户晓的大明星以外，他对成为自己ALPHA的人一无所知。

终于下定了决心走出卧室，大野智光着脚踩着厚厚的羊毛地毯穿过宽敞的走廊。客厅里隐约传来两个人激烈的争吵声，他停住脚步犹豫了一下，最终好奇心占了上风大野智还是悄无声息的凑上前去。

松本润在和一个大眼睛精英打扮的帅哥吵架，两个人都有点情绪激动的挥舞着手臂。“你这是无理取闹你知道么，不提前告知就撂挑子太幼稚了，我不管你什么原因，今天就是腿折了坐着轮椅你也得给我去颁奖礼！”

ALPHA瞬间感知到了自己OMEGA的存在，大野智还在考虑自己躲藏在什么位置比较好的时候，松本润已经迈开长腿精准的跨进走廊把小团子搂进怀里。他快手的拽掉走廊的挂毯把OMEGA裹了个严实，连一根头发都没暴露出来。

“现在你知道为什么了吧翔君，我的OMEGA现在是发情期，刚刚和我绑定，你就是说破大天我也不会离开他一步的。我不管你用什么法子，就是宣布我退出娱乐圈都没关系......”

大野智吓了一跳，挣扎着从松本润的怀里露出脑袋，“你疯了？！哪有人因为自己OMEGA发情退圈的？我没关系的可以在家等到你回来！”

“我不要，”松本润鼓着腮帮子撅起嘴，“我一分钟都不要和你分开，好不容易和你在一起了，想让我放手门也没有！”

“松本润，你应该有自己不是普通人的自觉，你除了是自己OMEGA的ALPHA以外，你还是娱乐明星是公众人物是公司签约的商品，完成工作是你的责任，我可以理解你想要陪伴在自己OMEGA身边的心情，如果可以我也会尽量配合你，但是这不是你不工作的理由！”

“如果你不好好工作我就不要你当我的ALPHA了！”

“哈？！”

“你已经是成年人了，如果是连自己该承担的工作都做不好，总是给别人添麻烦的人，我没办法相信他是一个能给我幸福的ALPHA。虽然昨天晚上我已经被你标记了，但是我想即便是没有你我也能够生存下去......”

“我不要，我不要你再离开我！我会听satoshi的话，工作我也会好好做的，我身边只有你了你不要生气不要我！”松本润红着眼圈哭腔里带着小奶音，两只手紧紧攥着大野智的衣襟，像是迷路的小孩子终于找到亲人一样。

大野智一下子心软了，把哭哭啼啼的大明星搂进怀里，一下一下轻轻拍打着他的后背，“我在这里呢，我会陪着你的，不会让你一个人！”

“咳..那个...要不我安排一下让这位...您怎么称呼？！”一直站在客厅中央当电灯泡的大帅哥一通咳嗽。

“初次见面我叫大野智！”

“哎，你就是松本君一直念叨的...啊，初次见面我叫樱井翔，是松本君的经纪人！”大帅哥露出一脸原来如此的表情，“那个大野君，今天的活动晚上才开始，我保证不会超过三个小时，如果你不放心跟着一起过去也是可以的，我就说你是松本君的新助理...”

“不要，satoshi身体还没稳定，现在不适合去人多复杂的地方，你先走吧六点钟来接我就行了！”

樱井翔刚把大门关上，松本润就推着大野智滚到沙发上释放了自己的信息素。比较清醒以后大野智终于了解自己的ALPHA原来是玫瑰味的，还真是适合他呢。

大野智的发情期持续了三天，在樱井翔的努力下，大明星每天只要集中工作几个小时就能赶回家来陪在自己OMEGA身边。让人在意的是松本润似乎非常了解大野智的个人喜好，家里的日用品，两个人每天的食物，甚至于家具的摆放都能叫他称心如意。

大野智闲下来会经常疑惑的仔细回想自己近三十年的人生，似乎从未和这位耀眼的大明星有过交集。

等松本润终于腾出时间带着大野智回他的工作室，已经是一个星期以后了。两个人的住所隔着半个城市，开车也要一个多小时。对自己的奇遇，大野智倒是用艺术家的大脑直接给出了：这是两个人特殊的缘分这样不靠谱的答案。因此他心安理得的带着大明星走进自己的大仓库，把自己的人生轨迹一口气在对方面前铺陈开来。

从进入房间的一刹那，松本润的样子就很不对劲，他激动地有点过分的在屋子里走来走去，把每一个边边角角都仔细审视着。大野智背着手看着梳着背头的大明星在自己的工作间里兴奋地这摸摸那碰碰，不时黏过去给他解释被翻找出来的各种手作小物件。

“satoshi真了不起，你的手太巧了！我好喜欢你啊怎么办？！”最近才发觉大明星一激动，声音里就带着撒娇一般的小奶音，比起平日里性感的男中音，这样子的松本润更让大野智抵抗不了。他耳朵尖红红的慢慢蹭到大明星身后，紧紧地搂着对方的腰把脑袋靠在坚实的后背上。

松本润抬起右手把娇小的OMEGA带到身前，捧起他的脸和他接吻，大野智原本清甜的奶香味里掺杂进自己浓郁的玫瑰香，甜蜜的使人无法不沉沦。

“我还以为你失踪了差点报警，好不容易人回来了居然蔫不出溜给我带回个男朋友来，还真是会制造惊喜啊，臭大叔！”

两个人的身后传来一个愤怒到几乎喊破表的小尖嗓，松本润敏感的察觉对方是个ALPHA，立刻戒备的释放出自己的信息素。

完啦，一章就这么多哦，新的一年祝大家都开开心心的，希望我宝宝能有新资源！  
ARASHI赛高❤

[润智]时光倒流二十年 ABO 02  
今天这么美好的日子，咱们来更个新吧！估计横竖都会被P的，直接走链接！  
然而并木有肉！

二宫和也摊上大野智这么个麻烦，主要是自己那个青梅竹马相叶雅纪的锅！

算起来他和相叶雅纪是一个楼门里的邻居从小便认识，两个人是从幼儿园开始手拉手上课去一直到高中毕业经常会互相穿错内裤的铁磁关系。而且都属于发育比较早的，高一的时候先后分化成了ALPHA。

虽然常言说一室不容两A，但是他们俩毕竟是打小玩到大的朋友，分化以后倒和之前并没有什么不同。真要较真儿的话，最糟心的大概就是这两个人的兴趣爱好个人品味什么的都太一致了，二宫和也曾经半开玩笑的说过，搞不好将来他俩看上的OMEGA都会是同一个！

高中毕业两个人报考了不同的大学，二宫和也选择了赚钱的经济金融类而相叶雅纪则是考上虚头吧脑的营业管理类，两个小伙伴终于结束了手拉手共同前进的历史跨进了崭新的生活。

虽说学校分开了，并没有妨碍他们双方继续入侵对方的私人领域，二宫和也就是在这种说不清道不明黏黏糊糊的状态下认识大野智的！

刚开始的时候他一度以为大野智是相叶雅纪人生中的第一个小恋曲，毕竟他家平日里大大咧咧傻兮兮的竹马各种耍心机不想让自己发现那个人的存在。但是他二宫和也是谁啊，相叶雅纪那点小算盘怎么可能看不破呢，他略施小计就在竹马宿舍堵到了一起看小黄片的两个人。

初次见面的时候大野智倒是表现的大大方方坦坦荡荡的，给二宫和也留下了非常深刻的印象，以至于他开始死皮赖脸的整日泡在别人的学校里，生生的和大野智产生了超越相叶雅纪的关系。然而等到快大学毕业了大野智也没有分化，这时候二宫和也才发现自己和相叶雅纪对大野智并不是那样的心思，只不过待在这个人的身边实在是太舒心了，怎么也舍不得放开手。

大野智大学的专业是艺术系的，他本人的个性也是自由散漫天真无邪！在学校的时候还不明显，一旦走上社会就变成让人担心的存在。这孩子实在是对人太没有戒心了，往往几句花言巧语就能被骗出去。随随便便走在马路上经常会被人拐带到咖啡厅里聊生活，去趟超市能让店员套走电话号码，逛杂货店没十分钟居然被老板勾肩搭背的带出去喝酒了......

二宫和也每天恨不得打十个二十个电话，最后干脆给他当起了经纪人，天天守着这个宝宝。

几个人刚毕业的那段日子大野智的作品卖的一点也不好，毕竟这家伙根本不是会考虑市场的人啊，什么商业规则、受欢迎度、市场知名度......这些凡尘俗世的东西他完全没有概念，一门心思只考虑自己的兴趣。

二宫和也倒也觉得无所谓，他自己学的金融专业，随便炒炒股票搞点投资帮两个人挣出生活费那还不是富富有余的，大野智就保持他自己的样子好了！

两个人合作的初期一起挤在租住的小公寓里，两室一厅，客厅给大野智收拾出来当工作间，屋子里除了餐桌边边角角都堆满了艺术家的工具作品各种半成品和画架子。好在出租屋离相叶雅纪家的中华料理店不远，大学毕业最终选择回来继承家业的店主二代一日三餐带着外送箱，骑着自己的小突突准时准点的来投喂两个生活不能自理的家里宅。

这样的日子随着两年后大野智开始走红渐渐改变了。二宫和也待人接物的天分在经纪人这个行当里得到了充分的发挥，既能小心翼翼的保护着大野智的个性，又能不失时机的将他推到艺术的风口浪尖上让他光芒耀眼！现如今两个人早就各自买了房子不住在一起了。

二宫和也是三天前发现大野智失踪的。自从身边的人都默认大野智是个BETA以来，对他的个人限制越来越少了，甚至一直对大野智的外貌有执念的二宫和也都放任他出海钓鱼晒成黑炭了。没了束缚，这位大海的男儿放飞自我的时候就更加随心所欲起来，三天两头找不到人可以说是很常态了。

前几天二宫和也难得的出了趟差，去给大野智洽谈一家境外知名画廊的长期合约。走之前两个人都说好了，大野智乖乖的待在工作室抓紧时间把参展的作品弄好，等二宫和也回来着手报名参展的事项。

结果二宫和也走的第三天开始艺术家的电话就没人接了，想到自己不在身边断线的风筝大约是又征服大海去了，经纪人气呼呼的摔了电话冲出去大杀四方，三下五除二谈妥了合同赶红眼航班飞回来抓人。

踏进工作室的瞬间，二宫和也就发现事情不对劲。大白天的屋子里灯火通明的不说，工作室里工具散落在地上，雕了一半的椅背就随便放在工作台上，想到之前大野智曾经因为胃疼昏倒在家里的事迹，二宫和也鞋都没换就冲进内室。

相叶雅纪开着车一路狂奔赶到了海边的院子门口，车门甩上就迈开大长腿往屋里跑。二宫和也神情沮丧的坐在玄关的台阶上，听见门响惊喜的抬起头，发现是相叶雅纪眼睛瞬间灰暗了。

“小..和...小和这到底是怎么回事？！”

“我怎么知道，我还想问你是怎么回事呢？！不是说好了我出差的时候你过来照顾他一下么，你到底有没有过来？！”

“唔，我之前打过电话的...电话没打通我以为O酱又出去钓鱼了就没过来......对不起，小和！”

“现在说这些有什么用？当务之急是赶紧把人给我找回来！我走了以后你是不是一次都没来过？！相叶雅纪你谈恋爱谈昏了头啦！！！”

相叶雅纪半年前开始交往了一个OMEGA女朋友，两个人现下正是如胶似漆的时候，最近确实不怎么露面了。

“我星期二送午饭过来的时候一切挺正常的，O酱说晚饭他自己煮乌冬面叫我踏实约会不用跑了...我第二天打电话没人听，以为他一早出海去了就...”听见二宫和也的指责，相叶雅纪委屈巴巴的解释着！“你也知道他经常出去好几天都不带电话的......”

“现在看起来没准你来过的那天晚上大叔就出事了！”

“不...不会吧，那不是已经过去好几天了！”相叶雅纪吓得一屁股坐在地上，“O酱要是遇到了什么事，是不是已经......我们报警吧小和！”

“我总觉得大叔不见的有些蹊跷！你看，他的手机钱包证件都好好的放在家里，那些个宝贝鱼竿也没有少一根，他总不会连鞋都不穿就跑出去吧...而且屋里也没有被人翻动过的迹象，我想像不出来他遇到了什么状况”

“他..他会不会被什么人绑架了？！”

“绑架他有什么好处？他一个BETA，皮肤晒得像砖头似的，整天背心裤衩人字拖，身上总共就几万块钱，连自己的银行卡密码都不知道......”

相叶雅纪挠了挠头，“那依着你的意思咱们就这么干等着么？！”

“先等两天看看吧，我也到附近打听打听，万一他就是临时起意去什么地方玩了，三四天之内总得回来吧！”

就在二宫和也的忍耐力即将到达极限的时候，他在大野智的工作室门口发现了一辆显然熄火不久的豪车！凭着直觉他认为大野智应该是已经回来了，冲进门去果然看见那家伙背着手跟没事人似的在工作室里瞎晃悠，还和一个陌生的男人卿卿我我的。

直到自己被对方铺天盖地而来的ALPHA气息压制住了，二宫和也才惊觉几日不见大野智竟然已经分化了！他不但变成了一个他本人最不想变成的OMEGA，还被别人标记了！

二宫和也的怒火一下子冲到脑门上，自己珍惜了那么久的人，关键时刻居然没能陪在他的身边。他回想起工作室的情况，大概猜想大野智是因为突然而至的发情期迷迷糊糊的摸出了门碰到了这个ALPHA的手里。

自家的宝贝一贯心高气傲，莫名其妙的就变成了别人的附属物，想到被那些人渣ALPHA们抛弃的OMEGA的惨状，二宫和也双目赤红一张俊脸却渐渐变得苍白！

“satopi你先过来一下！”二宫和也扭身走向客厅窗边的回字形沙发座。

大野智愣了愣神，磨磨唧唧的甩开松本润的手蹭到二宫和也身边。虽说外人看起来他家的经纪人面色如常声音沉稳娃娃脸上似乎还带着三分笑容，跟他朝夕相处的大野智自然知道二宫和也现在已经火冒三丈马上就要爆发了！

“nino...”大野智乖巧的蹲在二宫和也的腿边上，讨好的仰着脸笑的两眼弯弯的，“你先不要生气吗......”

二宫和也扒拉着大野智脖子上的腺体看了看，又凑上前去仔细闻了闻气味！得，对方下手可真快标记的毫无纰漏！他长长的叹了一口气，毕竟标记这种事大野智作为一个OMEGA来说是没有什么回旋余地的。

二宫和也狠狠地挖了小白脸ALPHA一眼，你别说倒也一表人才算得上是个帅哥！我家大叔虽然人因为发情糊涂了选的这个伴侣一副皮囊还真的挺不错，就是不知道对方的人品怎么样......等一下，这个人我怎么越看越是眼熟呢？！

他们两个人一直在那边黏黏糊糊拉拉扯扯的，松本润心里可不乐意了。眼看着闯进门来的娃娃脸在自家OMEGA身上四处乱摸，眼见着就要扒衣服了，松本润几步跨到跟前把大野智搂在自己怀里坐到了对面的沙发里！

呦呵，你这是给谁下马威呢？！二宫和也气乐了，标记了我的宝贝我还没给你点颜色看看呢你这是打算要给我先开个大染坊是吗？！

二宫和也腾的站起身来，“我不管你是谁和我家大叔是怎么认识的，过不了我这关就算是标记了也甭想弄走我的人！”

[润智]时光倒流二十年 ABO 03

“什么叫你的人？！已经标记了当然是我的人？！”松本润板起一张俊脸，把小团子往怀里搂搂紧，笑话，他可不是原则问题上会让步的草包。“我不管你和satoshi之前是什么关系，他现在是我的人了一切都是我说了算。”

“润君你不能和nino这么说话，nino不但是我的经纪人还是我最好的朋友，他说的话我都会听的！”大野智软乎乎的冲着二宫和也笑着，“对不起啊nino，事情发生的有点突然，我自己现在也搞不太清楚状况，但是润君已经是我的ALPHA了，他不会伤害我的！”

二宫和也已经认出来松本润的身份，他可比大野智对各个圈子了解的多的多！说实话这个人真的算不上是和大野智般配的伴侣，毕竟自家大叔完全不适合风头太劲的人物啊！

“松本先生自身条件这么好，身边应该从不缺少漂亮的OMEGA吧，我相信只要您勾勾手指，没有什么人能拒绝的了！现下何必执着于我家这个渔夫大叔呢，你们不过是被信息素催眠了一时的迷惑，立刻分开双方的痛苦都会小得多！”

“nino......”

“你给我闭嘴老实听着，事关你的一辈子这些问题我必须速战速决！”二宫和也凶巴巴的瞪了面包脸一眼，继续摆出一副老母鸡护崽的架势！

大野智扁了扁嘴，低着头两只手拇指和食指上下拨弄着。松本润宠溺的揉着他茶色的头发，扳过他的面包脸在水润的嘴唇上落下一个甜甜的亲吻，“satoshi刚才不是说要抓紧时间准备参展的作品么？！你先回工作室里去忙吧，我会和nino好好沟通让他赞成我们的，你相信我！”

两个人目送着大野智走进工作间关上了门，各自在沙发上摆出来一副胸有成竹的造型，“那个nino...”

“二宫和也，请叫我二宫先生，跟你不熟！”

“二宫先生，”松本润向前探着身子，收敛了自己带攻击性的信息素。“咱俩虽然是初次见面，但是我深信不疑我们都是真心为satoshi着想的人，我们还是开诚布公的谈一谈吧！”

二宫和也冷冷的从鼻子里“哼”了一声，摆出一副我倒要看看你能表演出什么绝世美景的疲沓样子。

“你应该知道，我虽然是所谓的大明星，但是出道以来一直洁身自好，除了satoshi我从来没有考虑过其他的人做我的伴侣！我知道二宫先生对我身处的环境有诸多偏见，怕因为我的身份让他受到什么伤害。我只想让你知道，如果不能和satoshi在一起，这个圈子对我毫无意义。你可以去查我的合约，都是一年一签的，为了他的幸福我早就做好了随时退出的觉悟！”

二宫和也疑惑的看了松本润一眼，这个人童星出道在这个圈子怎么也有十七、八年了，难道他这么多年都是这么任性着过来的吗？经纪公司居然也同意？！话说回来，他为什么要对自己家这个大叔这么执着呢，他们两个的人生轨迹明明不会有任何交集。

“松本桑为什么会对我家satopi这么执着呢？你们以前见过面么？！”

大野智弓着腰半弯着膝盖面包脸紧贴在钥匙孔上，微微眯着眼睛窥伺着客厅里的情景。那两个人之间剑拔弩张的气氛似乎渐渐平和了下来，现在二宫和也挑着眉毛半张着嘴一副你是不是在耍我的样子瞪大了眼睛看着松本润。松本润气定神闲的站起身坐到他旁边一边说着什么一边给他翻看着自己的手机，二宫和也霎时脸色煞白像是被雷电劈中了似的露出难以置信的表情。

大野智蹲的腿都开始抖了，客厅里的两个ALPHA还在叽叽咕咕的说个没完。但是看起来气氛似乎变得挺融洽！他哼哼唧唧的胡乱捶打着腰腿缓慢的将身体挪到窗户边的懒人沙发里坐下，打算等着那两个人主动来和自己汇报结果！

被晃悠醒的时候大野智迷迷糊糊的看了看周围，二宫和也的两只小肉手在他的腮帮子上啪嗒啪嗒的拍了好几下，他才坐直了身体咳嗽了两声。一口气喝完了松本润递过来的蜂蜜水，他眨巴着眼睛楞了半晌才哑着嗓子问了一句，“所以你们这是谈出结果了？！”

“有什么好谈的？！你都这个岁数了，能有人要我都得烧高香啦！”

“nino你刚才不是这样的！”

“我刚才哪样啦？！你睡糊涂了是不是？！我跟爱八嘎说了咱们去他家餐厅吃饭，你赶快收拾收拾，今天暂且放你半天假，明天开始给我好好地卖力气工作吧，周六我要看见东西！”

大野智嘴里嘟囔着“没见过像你这样态度变化这么快的，比海上的晴天还没谱，我到底是不是你的朋友啊......”拖着步子去洗手间了。

相叶雅纪瞬间就接受了自家好友是个OMEGA还已经被标记了的事实，并且打从心底里替大野智高兴！他本是个怕生的性子，面对着松本润这种气场全开的人就更加怯懦。大概是因为对大野智幸福的期许太高，在外场的时候一贯躲在角落的人今天竟然主动和松本润攀谈了几句。

几个人待在饭店二层的包间里，热热闹闹的开了一瓶清酒边吃边聊。松本润干脆打电话把自己的经纪人樱井翔也叫过来彼此熟悉熟悉！

这顿饭从下午一直吃到夜里两点，大野智和相叶雅纪很快就喝high了两个人在房间里又唱又跳的。樱井翔虽然是后来才赶过来的，竟然和新认识的人瞬间打成一片跟着两个天然一起疯了起来。

相叶雅纪家在餐厅后面有一个自用的小院子，原本他家就是人丁兴旺的大家族逢年节聚会经常要安排亲朋好友的住处，干脆改造出几套客房来，眼看着天晚了几个人又都喝了不少酒干脆安排他们全部住下了。

大野智像没骨头似的的挂在松本润的后背上，两个人刚刚在大浴室里洗完了澡正打算回走廊拐角的房间。眼看大野智一边嘿嘿嘿的笑着一边都要出溜到地上去了，松本润干脆把醉鬼扒拉到怀里抱起来就走，小团子美滋滋的晃荡着两条腿，拖鞋早都不知道被甩到哪里去了！

“难得在一起这么开心，等咱俩手头的事情弄得差不多了和大家一起去旅行好不好？！顺便把我们俩的事情公开了？！翔君已经帮我跟公司打过招呼了，satoshi只要愿意点头就好了！”松本润躺在黑暗里搂着小面包贴着他的耳边拉长了小奶音半撒娇似的的念叨着。

大野智缩在他怀里连打了几个嗝酒气又有点涌上来了，“呃，我全听润君的，你想怎么样我都愿意！”

松本润在大野智肉肉的脸颊上用力吧嗒了一个吻，心满意足的搂着自家OMEGA睡了！迷迷糊糊的做了个关于两个人婚礼的梦，在梦里他设计好了婚礼教堂，灯光，音响，摆花，司仪，礼服，来宾名单...天不亮就把自己笑醒了！

日子一天一天的过去，两个人产生标记也已经有三个多月了。松本润开始逐渐有意识的表露出自己有恋人的状态，虽然樱井翔和二宫和也都认为现在公布出来为时尚早他有点太过急躁了，但是松本润迫不及待的向往着和大野智光明正大的幸福生活，把这些劝诫都当成了耳边风。

高调的结果就是十好几本八卦杂志跟苍蝇似的天天追在他的屁股后面跑，每个都想要把他和恋人约会的独家拍下来，弄得松本润发了好几次脾气。好在二宫和也提前安排带上大野智到海外采风去了，樱井翔干脆放出话来说松本润合约马上到期了和公司有点谈不拢绯闻什么的都是烟雾弹，好歹把事情压下去了。

大野智的身份真正被曝光是年底的时候，难得元旦有一周的空档可以和他庆祝相恋以来的头一个新年，松本润整个人只能用春光满面来形容，别说他的粉丝就是普通路人都能看得出他在镜头前笑得一脸幸福。

大野智原本对这些所谓特殊的日子没什么感觉，以前也不过是跟二宫相叶一起吃个饭，再出去参拜一下什么的，比起过节他对年菜的热情反而更高一些。

但是他对上的是恨不得跟自己OMEGA每天黏黏腻腻的松本润，度假的流程他从十月份就开始考虑了，还把自己的亲朋好友们都约到预定的海外小岛上。樱井翔也跟公司那边打好了招呼，安排了关系良好的记者朋友，打算有合适的机会就给他的恋情吹吹风。

所有的事情大家都通好了气，独独瞒着当事人。说实话大野智被二宫和也拉着登上包机看见满眼都是黑压压的人头时，他的心里是拒绝的！身为一个贼怕麻烦的人，面对这样的场面只想着要逃跑！但是迎上松本润亮晶晶闪着星星的温柔双眼，他还是认命的伸出右手和ALPHA十指紧扣，由着他带领着自己穿过人群，走到后面的舒适区坐下。

这两个人都交往小半年了，AO关系似乎和别的情侣不太一样，作为ALPHA的松本润反而比自家的OMEGA还要粘人。两个人关系刚确定了他就闹着要同居，被大野智干脆的拒绝了还不甘心，一有时间就赖在工作室里跟个小尾巴似的缠在别人身边。每回来了宁可早起一个小时也要住下来，嘴里还振振有词，“以前一个人睡是没办法，现在都有你了为什么还要我孤零零的独守空房？！”

每次因为黏人被二宫和也挤兑的时候，他都汪着眼泪像委屈的小宝宝似的搂着大野智撒娇，他早就摸透了自家的OMEGA骨子里非常喜欢自己，卖惨战术次次都能成功。之前二宫和也带着大野智出去海外采风的时候，松本润失眠了好久，大野智回来的时候看着暴瘦十斤的纸片人心疼坏了，当场就拎着自己的行李搬去男朋友家同居了。

不知道是不是因为分化太晚的关系，大野智的发情期似乎两三个月才有一次，松本润盘算着到岛上没准正好能赶上，干脆给两个人租了一个海边小独栋。

总的来说这次假期过得不错，大野智虽然不属于一见惊艳的类型，但是自带让人治愈的甜美气场，一下就打动了松本润的亲友团，甚至大家不约而同的开始讨论他们两个人的婚事要怎么操办一下！

然而他们还没回去，国内那边已经炸开锅了！

本来松本润也没有刻意要隐瞒，关于他要带恋人出去度假的谣言早就满天飞了，加上他们所在小岛上还有很多的游客，被偷拍到是分分钟的事情。其实他这个年纪作为一个优秀的ALPHA有自己的OMEGA是很正常的事情，特别是他之前还闹腾过一回恋爱公开，很多粉丝已经多多少少被打过预防针了。

反正这个世界好的ALPHA可以交往数不清的OMEGA，粉丝们倒是不太纠结松本润和某个人完成标记的事情。但是自己年少英俊有钱多情的偶像找了一个不精致的男性OMEGA似乎让大部分的人心里还是接受不能，因此大野智的正面照片一出来网络上就一片悲鸣！

事务所那边一下子压力非常大，除了邮件电话，甚至还有激进的粉丝找上门来又哭又闹的！松本润不得不让樱井翔先赶回去处理事态，他倒不怕自己这边出什么事情，万一有不冷静的粉丝找到大野智头上就不好了。

事情就是这样，怕什么来什么，不久就有粉丝在网上挂出来大野智的画集。二宫和也立刻火急火燎的飞回去保护工作室，天知道那些人疯起来会闹出什么幺蛾子。好在大野智一直为人低调，画集不过出了两本，平时的工作杂事大部分都是二宫和也出面的，因此他家经纪人上飞机之前托相叶雅纪租了桂花楼附近的一个院子，两个人连夜把东西全都转移到那边去了。

为了大野智的安全，松本润拜托自己的大亲友造型师给他做了变装，陪着他提前半天回到国内，自己则是依旧和朋友们坐着专机高调返程。他这手声东击西非常成功，不但让两个人平平安安的回了家，还借机和亲友团面对着接机的媒体们一起上演了合力鼓吹大野智多么优秀的现场，最后还流着眼泪感慨自己跨越障碍击败了无数对手追到这个人多么的不容易!

人的思维方式是最经不起信息狂轰乱炸的，樱井翔联合着二宫和也借助各种平台，一个鼓吹自家艺人的深情无限一个推销自家森赛的多才多艺，生生把这一对打造成了演艺界与艺术界珠联璧合般的传奇，到了这一年樱花开的时候，松本润和大野智已经成了幸福的代名词。

事务所给松本润接了一部三国合资的电影，要去法国拍两个月的外景，他和大野智合计着顺便过去玩玩。因为最近二宫和也给他的档期排的满，大野智要晚半个月才能过去，松本润只好恋恋不舍的和爱人分别，独自踏上了行程。

他去的时候赶上天气不太好，飞机刚落地就降温。松本润衣服没带够，晚上一边抱着暖水袋捂着被子一边打电话跟男朋友抱怨。大野智听着他在对面抽搭着鼻涕，想到自家ALPHA往常冬天里都是两套保暖内衣加数量不菲的暖暖贴护身的，这回出去只带了轻薄的春装，只好叮嘱他多喝点热巧克力奶茶之类的，有空赶紧去商场买点厚衣服，自己手头的事情完了也会尽快赶过去的。

然而这次的电影拍摄大概是松本润的劫数，第二天开机的第一个镜头他就掉到河里去了。

[润智]时光倒流二十年 ABO 04

松本润清楚的记得自己第一次见到那个人的每一个细节。

他记得自己当时穿着黑色的丧服，蜷缩着身子坐在庭院花枝繁密的八重樱底下，身上还飘散着线香的味道。

他隐约听见有人踩着草叶向自己走来的脚步声，想起爷爷每每申斥自己时严厉的样子，不由得将脑门紧紧顶着膝盖勉强压抑住嗓子眼里的呜咽。

“你为什么一个人在这里？！迷路了么？！”耳边传来一个陌生但温柔的声音，松本润抬起泪痕纵横的脸，对上的是漾着柔情的水润双眼。

那个人显然注意到了松本润一身黑衣，胸前还别着两朵白花，原本温柔的眼神里又多了几分怜爱。他默默的挨着小声抽抽噎噎的人坐下，把对方冰凉的身体拥进自己怀里。“哭吧，不开心的时候一定要哭出来不要憋在心里，但是哭的时候最好不要独自一个人。”

陌生人的怀抱温暖坚实，身上还散发着甜甜的让人安心的味道，松本润紧绷的神经一下子松弛下来，把脸埋在他的胸前搂着他的脖子呜呜的哭了。

大概自己这几天太累了哭着哭着竟然就这么睡着了，松本润醒过来的时候太阳眼看就要落山了，自己偎坐在陌生人的怀里，身上暖洋洋的盖着别人的茶色剪绒大衣。他红着脸仔细打量着落了一身花瓣，只穿着牛仔衬衫搂着自己靠着树干打瞌睡的陌生人，眼睛在他白皙的肌肤，鼓鼓的脸颊，小巧挺直的鼻子和红润的嘴唇间流连着。

大概是这个姿势实在睡得不舒服，那个人扭动着后背迷迷糊糊的睁了一下眼睛。“润...我睡了好久是不是？！”与松本润四目相对的时候他甜甜的笑了，嗓音像是裹着蜜糖一般黏黏糊糊的， “你不睡觉陪着我很无聊吧！”

“哎？！你知道我的名字？！我们以前见过么？！”松本润披着衣服一边迈腿站到地上一边望着陌生人奶声奶气的发问，“你长得这么好看我怎么会不记得你呢？！”

似乎是被他的声音吓到了，陌生人猛的瞪大了眼睛死死的盯着松本润看了半天，“你...你叫什么名字？！多大了？！”他的声音里带着哭腔颤抖的不像样子！

“啊？！我叫松本润，我快六岁了！你刚刚不是叫过我润了么，难道你不知道我的全名吗？！”

“对不起，刚刚是我认错人了！我们并没有见过！”陌生人失魂落魄的站起来，外套也不拿跌跌撞撞的往庭院深处跑，松本润赶紧捡起他的大衣迈开小腿在后边拼命追他。

陌生人边跑边掏出一个长方形手账似的东西看了一眼，猛的在停住脚步，“现在是...arashi元年...你..所以你真的是润酱？！”看到紧随而来的松本润冲自己点了点头，他终于支撑不住了，身子一软晕倒在地上！

“太好了你终于醒了？！你都昏睡了两天了！”松本润穿着紫色格子的家居服，盘腿坐在床边的扶手椅上看画报，看着陷入深度睡眠的陌生人呻吟了两声缓缓睁开眼睛，高兴的站了起来。“我叫大夫给你看过了，你得了重感冒要静养！你有什么想要通知的人么？我帮你打电话...”

陌生人摇了摇头，“我在这个世界上孤身一人，不会有人来找我的！”他用力吸了吸鼻子努力把眼泪憋回去。

“既然是这样你要不要和我在一起啊，”松本润手脚并用的爬上床挨着陌生人的腿边乖乖的坐好，“我肯定不会让你孤单一个人的！”

陌生人愣住了，漂亮的眼睛里又蓄满了泪水，“你总是这样，以前是现在也是，你就那么相信我吗？！万一我是坏人怎么办？！”

“那你到底是不是坏人呢？！”松本润歪着脑袋奶声奶气的问到。

“我不是坏人，我叫大野智，我最喜欢润酱了，我们会一辈子在一起的！”

松本润高兴的笑了，大野智掀开被子让他躺进来，在他鼓鼓的包子脸上亲了亲，“在这里能和润遇见我其实很幸运呢！”

“遇见大野桑我也很高兴！”松本润开心的在让他安心的臂弯里来回打了几个滚，紧紧贴在大野智的身上闭上了眼睛。

来历不明的大野智就这么留在了松本润的身边，他出现的那一天是4月13号，是松本润父母的葬礼。

松本润的爷爷是松本生物的创办人，也就是市面上唯一流通的AO抑制剂的发明和生产企业。他的父亲作为家里唯一的ALPHA继承人，大学刚毕业早早就在父母的安排下和医生世家的母亲结了婚，并且次年就生下了可爱的儿子。

松本润的父母虽然是在双方家庭的促成下结为夫妻的，但是两个人年龄相仿志同道合感情非常好。所以松本润直到五岁之前都是在父母的悉心呵护下幸福成长的。但是从父亲正式进入松本生物管理层开始涉足公司经营以后，这些都变了。

他的父母作为有社会责任感的年青一代，非常想要改变抑制剂的价格居高不下而自己家族垄断市场的局面，因此先是由母亲出面成立了一家小型生物公司，带领团队开始研发新型抑制剂。知道这件事情的松本老爷子非常生气，不但强行把松本润接到自己身边还要求他的父母尽快离婚。

为了爱人和自己的理想不惜和整个家族为敌的父亲很快被老爷子扫地出门，松本润也被偷偷的转移到外地新购置的小公馆，再也没有见过自己的父母了。

大概是觉得自家儿子原本好端端的却被儿媳妇的迷魂汤蛊惑了，松本老爷子非常厌恶和母亲相貌相像的孙子。松本润被他关在这座巨大的宅院里，同住的只有一个年迈的女仆一个园丁和两个门卫。

他牢牢记得分别时父母对自己说的话，“润你已经长大了是可靠的男子汉了，你要坚强起来！虽然我们不在身边你会觉得非常寂寞，可是为了更多像你一样的孩子长大了能幸福的生活下去，爸爸妈妈必须要把现在的工作完成！可能有很长的时间我们不能陪伴着你了，但是我们答应你，只要试剂研发完毕我们就会来接你，在这之前你要保护好自己健康的活下去！”

可是父母的承诺已经永远不可能实现了！松本润听来参加葬礼的大人们偷偷说，他父母的研究进展很快试剂已经成型就要开始投放试验了，实验室却燃起一场可疑的大火，结果为了抢救研究资料两个人都没能逃出来。

松本润不知道自己的父母到底想要做些什么，但是他知道自己的父母是世界上最好的父母，他们做的事情肯定都是对的。但是为什么做了对的事情会让人失去生命呢？！他想不明白。

当初两个人在一起的时候，松本润从来没有提及他的家人和他的过去，大野智也没有主动询问过，他潜意识里觉得提及这些事情可能会让松本润非常的不开心。现在松本润心里的伤痛他全都知道了，他却很后悔两个人在一起的时候自己没有和松本润好好的谈谈这些往事，没有告诉他以后你的身边永远会有我在，不会让你再孤单的！

小公馆的几个下人都很喜欢懂事又可怜的小松本润，面对他难得的请求想方设法安排大野智留了下来。园丁跟松本老爷子的管家说已经春天了，庭院里的花木都一个劲儿的疯长他实在照顾不过来，想在镇子上雇一个帮工，那边毫不犹豫的答应了，于是大野智终于可以踏踏实实的陪在松本润身边了。

松本润的卧室在二楼中央的向阳间，大野智答应住下来以后，他把屋子里的单人床换成了大野智生病时睡的双人床，被褥也换成了配套的。大野智心疼他小小年纪就已经孤零零的，心甘情愿的每晚抱着他睡觉。

每天早上两个人都相拥着醒来，严格的说松本润起的还要早一点，他曾经开玩笑的说大野智像个老爷爷一样比他这个小孩子还能睡。松本润觉得最幸福的就是能够看到阳光洒落在大野智粉扑扑的脸上，红润的嘴唇微微张开，睫毛轻颤头歪向自己这一侧平静的熟睡着。

松本润会紧紧依偎着他，把他的手拉过来和自己十指紧扣，痴迷的仰着脸看着他的睡颜，直到那个人迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛冲自己露出最灿烂的笑容。每每这种时候松本润都会充分利用自己小孩子的特权在大野智的唇边讨上一个吻。

大野智从来到这里开始就允许松本润称呼自己“satoshi”,他自己则是“润君”、“润酱”、“润”凭着心情呼唤他。这让松本润觉得很满意，大野智是唯一一个平等对待他的人，也正是因为和这个人的相处如此美好，他对大野智的依恋越来越强烈。

起床吃过早饭之后，大野智会和女仆一起带着松本润去市场采买食物和用品。这是一个不大的小镇子，居民都是很和善友好的人，能够每天离开阴森森的庭院，让松本润非常开心。

镇上有一间小教堂，每天买完东西女仆都会去那里待上两个时辰。这段时间就变成了大野智带着松本润在镇子上冒险的美妙时光。开在巷子深处的杂货店，阳光明媚的海滩，只有两层楼的百货商场，铁匠屋或是裁缝铺......

各式各样的咖啡店也是他们常去的，大野智会给松本润点一杯牛奶和几样小茶甜点，自己则是要上一杯咖啡。两个人悠闲的临窗坐着观察南来北往的人们，替他们构思各种各样有趣的故事。

有时候是骑士斗恶龙；有时候是杀富济贫的侠盗；有时候是奇幻的魔法师；有时候是相亲相爱的情侣.....两个人把脑袋紧贴在一起挤在玻璃上冲着外边指指点点，兴奋地编写着悲欢离合天马行空的情节。大野智会在随身的小本子上把这些都记录下来，回到家里他会把故事腾到一个厚厚的压金硬皮笔记本上，还要给完成的故事都配上漂亮的插图。

松本润坐在大野智的腿上，看着那个人用修长的手指握着鹅毛笔，流畅的动作就好像是带动着羽毛在轻盈的舞蹈，跃然纸上的海妖、巨浪、飞马、喷火龙还有长发云霞般堆积的神女......

松本润第一次发现自己这么爱笑，就算是看见一朵花一叶草，听到一首歌一句戏，走过一片荒野还是小城镇...眼前是阴霾的天空，枯竭的池塘还是父母的墓地，甚至是松本老爷子歇斯底里的咆哮...只要有大野智在他的身边，人世间便只剩下美好！

松本润不愿意视线离开大野智一秒钟，仿佛一眼看不到他两个人就会被分开似的，每天像个小尾巴似的粘着人打转。他小小年纪就开始患得患失，害怕自己有朝一日长大了两个人反而生疏了或是被其他的什么人夺走了自己心肝宝贝的心！

五月初的时候松本老爷子突然给松本润安排了一位家庭教师，一周后就要正式住过来给他上课了，这就意味着他每天和大野智在一起度过的幸福时光会减少很多。一贯听话懂事的松本润难得的发了脾气，一整天把自己关在阁楼里不吃不喝谁劝都不出来。

大野智手脚并用的爬进阁楼顶部的杂物间，在一堆旧家具的缝隙中当中找到了缩在地毯下边哭泣的松本润。他把浑身滚得脏兮兮的孩子抱进怀里，安抚的轻轻拍打他的后背。

“我不想看不见你，我也不要什么家庭教师，我有你就够了！就不能让satoshi教我么？！”

大野智掏出手绢借着从窗户漏进来阳光仔细的给松本润擦干净脸蛋，小哭包皱着浓眉大眼睛里还汪着泪水。长大以后的松本润样貌没怎么大变，不过是幼年时的包子脸变得棱角分明了。

大野智向来对这张脸上的委屈表情没辙，“我们先下去吧，洗个澡吃点东西，然后我有些事情要告诉润君，听完以后由你自己决定未来的路想要怎么走！”他轻轻的在小包子的额头亲了一个吻，抱着他下楼去了。

“我一直纠结着要不要告诉润君这件事情，因为害怕告诉你以后我们两个的未来也许就会改变了。”大野智抱着松本润坐在卧室的沙发上，一边用大毛巾给他擦头发一边犹犹豫豫的开了口。

“但是我从之前的记忆中找到了答案，润在和我相遇的时候显然已经知道很多和我有关的事情，以前我一直觉得很不可思议，但是当我来到这里见到了你，我就有了答案。现在我决定把自己知道的事情都告诉你！”

“我是润最亲近的人，我是从二十年后穿越过来的！”

[润智]时光倒流二十年 ABO 05

松本润的眼睛一下子亮了，似乎是被“最亲近的人”这几个字魇住了，“他是我的不管是现在还是未来他都是我的！”想到这里他兴奋的直起身子紧紧的贴在大野智的身上，恨不得把自己塞到他的身体里边去。

“未来我们两个人也是这样一直在一起么？！”

“是的，没有工作的时候我们两个都在一起！”

“家里只有我们两个人吗？！”

“嗯，只有润君和我！”

“多好啊...真想赶快长大！”松本润搂着大野智的脖子使劲蹭了蹭，“可是..satoshi为什么会跑到这边来呢？！你过来了二十年后的我身边不就没有你在了么？！那他不是很可怜......”

“是啊，没有我在身边很可怜吧！所以我会努力回到他身边去的，对不起啊润君，最后会留下你一个人！”

“就..一直在我的身边不行么？陪着我一起长大...明明是我更需要你，他都已经是个大人了......”

“润酱，请你仔细的听我说！其实从到了这里我就一直在想，既然我和润在你这么小的时候就已经见过了，为什么咱们并没有在一起..而且这么多年你都不曾主动地去找寻我呢？！后来我想大概是怕不顺其自然和我相识的话，会改变我们两个人应有的缘分吧！润君你啊，一直以来为我们两个的事情考虑了很多呢。”

“可是我不想和你分开......”松本润咬着嘴唇眼泪在眼圈里来回的打转，“我们是什么时候开始不在一起的？！”

“这个我真的不知道呢！”大野智摇了摇头，“我们两个在一起的时候，润君从来没有提过以前的事情，包括你的家庭还有你父母的事情，很多事情我还是到了这里才知道的。虽然我厚着脸皮说自己是你最亲近的人，但是和你比起来在我们的交往中，我大概是很不走心的人吧！”

“satoshi才不是那样的人，和你在一起我最开心了！也许成年的我不告诉你这些是怕你做出什么事情可能会影响我们的未来吧！如果未来被改变了也许satoshi就不会来到二十年前，也就是说如果现在的我遇不到来自未来的你，那么二十年后即使和你见面了，可能我们也无法变成很亲密的关系！”松本润用小手捧起大野智的脸，“如果是我的话，一定会这么想的！即使必须忍受长时间的寂寞也不要没有你得未来！”

“是么，还真是你的风格呢！”大野智回抱着怀里温暖的身体，“润君真是可靠呢！”

“我们两个的幸福由我来守护，呼呼呼...”松本润咧着嘴得意的笑了！“satoshi快来讲一讲未来的我是个什么样的人？很帅么？！”

“润君啊，你在二十年后可是非常厉害的大人物哦，你是名副其实的Superstar呢！”大野智双眼凝视着窗外随风飘摆树枝，“我啊，一直觉得我能和润君在一起挺不可思议的！说起来我和润的第一次见面是一场奇迹呢，我那天也和这次一样，突然的出现在一间陌生的公寓里，紧接着润就出现了！现在回想起来那个时候润君看我的样子比起惊奇来，更多的是惊喜吧......”

两个人深谈了一个晚上，松本润也因此转换了心情。虽然对未来的事情有些情节大野智不愿意细说，但是松本润已经想明白了，现在的自己能做的就是珍惜两个人在一起的时间，然后努力成长为未来的自己。既然接受了现实，松本润反而心情愉悦的期盼着家庭教师的到来。

松本老爷子给松本润选的家庭教师樱井俊是个名门之后，他的父亲是国会议员，家里面的好几位长辈都是政府高官。他本人是专门培养ALPHA精英的帝国大学理化研究学院的副院长兼生化学教授。也不知道松本老爷子用了什么办法，居然能说动他过来给自家孙子当家庭教师，真是大材小用了。

松本润每天的学习时间安排的很紧，早上七点起来吃过早饭先要自己早读一小时，然后九点开始上课到十一点半，吃过午餐睡一个小时的午觉，一点半到五点都是授课时间。每天晚饭过后樱井老师还要带着他读一些有益的文学作品，十点多才能回房间洗漱睡觉。

原本家里来了外人，松本润不好再继续和大野智同房同床，但是只有这件事情是他怎么都不肯让步的。大野智劝说了好几天嘴皮子都快磨破了，这个小祖宗就是死死抱着他的脖子不撒手不吐口！

“不知道什么时候satoshi就不在我身边了，现在就让我尽量和你多待一会不行么？！satoshi讨厌我了么？！”

看他鼓着脸团在自己怀里哭的上气不接下气的，大野智心疼的只想陪着他一起哭！但是如果他们两个人的关系被松本家老爷子发现了，只怕自己想要和他待在一起都不可能了。

最后还是女仆给出了个主意，把先生的房间安排在一楼书房旁边的大卧室，在他们俩现在的房间旁边给松本润布置了一个房间。每天晚上松本润在假卧室这边洗漱完毕，从内部联通的小门到现在的房间睡觉，早上再回到那边去。

樱井老师来了以后，大野智的角色就变成了这里的杂工和男仆，虽然松本润心里很不舒服大野智本人倒是满不在乎的。只是原本一日三餐都是两个人甜甜蜜蜜的一起吃，现在也不得不变成和先生一起进餐，即便樱井俊对这个弟子十分喜爱，有时候甚至可以称得上是溺爱，但是松本润心里牵挂着大野智，自然饭菜都吃的少了许多。

大野智为了给他补营养，开始每天去厨房鼓捣一些简单的料理，蛋包饭炒面生鱼片拌菜什么的，每天正餐的时候送到餐桌上。好在只要是他做的松本润就能大口大口吃的干干净净，以前不爱喝的牛奶也都消灭掉了。

松本润既然已经做好了承担未来的觉悟，学习方面自然知道刻苦。樱井俊对他这个小弟子很是满意，各方面的知识也愿意尽可能的多教授他一些。

大野智从松本润开始上课每日就多了不少闲暇时间，他干脆把池塘侧岸花匠废弃不用的那间小仓库收拾出来，自己每天躲在里边鼓鼓捣捣的不知道忙活些什么，谁都不让进去。

转眼就到了八月底，这天上午的课程一结束，樱井俊就摸着松本润的脑袋说着，“今天是小润的生日吧，下午给你半天假我们不上课了，你自己出去玩一会吧。”松本润闻言愣了一下，紧接着高兴的扑上去给老师左右开弓来了两个亲亲，扭身就跑出去找大野智了。

大野智正猫着腰在玫瑰园里剪枝，被从身后扑上来的小少爷拉了个趔趄一屁股坐在了泥地里。他倒也不生气，摘掉手套笑眯眯的把小皮猴搂在怀里。松本润反而害羞了不好意思说自己今天生日，结结巴巴的说老师有事给他放假。

“这样啊，正好我们也很久没有出去了，下午去海边和街上玩玩吧！”大野智拍了拍身上的土，拉着松本润先去吃饭。

疯跑了一下午，松本润吃晚饭的时候就有点打蔫，他的老师看他强打精神把勺子往嘴里塞，忍不住笑了，招呼大野智过来把他带到房间去。

洗完澡钻进被窝，松本润似乎又精神了，他抱着一本小说翻看着等着大野智做完手头的工作上楼来。

轻手轻脚摸进屋的大野智发现松本润居然还没有睡，赶紧把手里的纸盒藏到身后，松本润早就眼尖看到了，光着脚跳下床过来抢。大野智fufufu的笑着，一手举着东西一手抱起松本润坐到床上。

“润酱今天生日吧，恭喜你六岁了哦！这是我给你准备的生日礼物，祝你生日快乐！”在松本润的额头上亲了亲，大野智把手里的东西递给他。盒子里是一幅十六寸大小的油画小像，画像的边框做成木雕窗户的样子，六岁的松本润侧身站在窗前，右手扶着窗台，左手拿着一本硬皮的小说，上身微微向前探着眼睛似乎在看着窗外的什么人。

画像的笔触细腻，每一处光影甚至是发丝都栩栩如生，松本润瞪大了眼睛张着嘴巴看着大野智把画框翻过来，打开背板，背板上藏着另一幅画作。

作品里的人看起来熟悉又陌生，和前一幅画一样的服饰动作和表情。他一下子就知道了那是二十年后的自己，不同于自己幼稚的包子脸，那人有令人妒忌的俊美样貌和由内发散出来的优雅气质。

“这是未来的我吧...嗯，确实是个立派的大人呢！”大野智的眼睛里带着松本润看不懂的情绪，他虽然望着自己似乎视线在透过自己看着别人，这种感觉让松本润觉得心里空落落的，明明说了是我一个人的，今天还是我的生日呢......他有点委屈的攥住大野智的手，那个人低下头垂下眼睛看着他。

“润酱，我是真的想要一直陪在你身边的！陪着你慢慢的长大，即使到最后站在你身边的人不是我也没有关系，虽然很想念二十年后的你，现在的你却更让我放心不下啊！”大野智把年幼的孩子紧紧搂在自己的怀里，“即使是一点点也好，希望有我的陪伴能让你不寂寞！”

松本润似懂非懂的环抱着大野智的腰，呼吸着他身上好闻的味道，那是支持着他在未来漫长的等待时光里一个人面对人生的幸福回忆。

大野智这几天觉得身子发沉，早上懒洋洋的根本起不来，他暗暗想着最近都在花园里工作是不是中暑了？！午餐的时候樱井俊望着他若有所思的说了一句，“大野君身上好香啊！”让他惊出了一身冷汗。

因为初次发情就被松本润标记了，大野智从来没有担心过发情期的问题，毕竟有自己的ALPHA在身边那几天很容易就过去了。来到这边以后他在六月份有过一次短暂的发情，但是刚开始感觉到难受的时候，被他及时吞了一大把药店买的抑制剂顺利顶回去了。

既然不知道自己什么时候才能回到成年的松本润身边，大野智只好算着日子随时把抑制剂踹在兜里。不知道是不是因为这个年代生产水平还很落后，贩卖的抑制剂有效成分太少激素含量又太高，明明才吃过不到一个礼拜难道自己又要进入发情期了？！

现在这座宅院里只有樱井俊一个ALPHA，如果自己在他面前暴露出OMEGA的身份不知道会不会被轰走。毕竟那个人是松本老爷子派过来的！

大野智悄悄的和女仆说了实话，叮嘱她不要告诉松本润就说自己去城里买东西了，车子坏了大概第二天才能赶回来。然后随便找了两条被子，把自己关在花园深处的杂物房里密密麻麻的上了好几层锁。

希望就这样让我忍到发情期结束！他双手合十默默地祈祷着，咬紧牙关忍受着铺天盖地翻涌的情潮。恍惚间听见有人用力的推搡着铁门，OMEGA的本能告诉大野智那是个不熟悉的ALPHA的气息。

他紧紧的捂着嘴屏住呼吸缩在墙角，努力的压抑着自己的气味希望那个人能够放过他，但是不一会儿大门就被人猛的一脚踹开！

完了！！！

[润智]时光倒流二十年 ABO 06

下午的时候先是淅淅沥沥的下起了小雨，不久就噼里啪啦电闪雷鸣的演变成了瓢泼。松本润一下课就听说大野智耽搁在外边今天怕是回不来了，不由得立刻冷着一张脸皱起眉头。见他心事重重的晚饭都没吃几口，樱井俊难得的没有带着他学习，七点一过就放他回自己房间去了。

松本润摸着黑走进两个人的卧室，摸过大野智的枕头蜷着腿缩在靠窗的沙发上，双手揉着眼睛呜呜的哭了起来。“你在哪啊satoshi？！你是不是不要我了？赶紧回来吧我想你了......”

听见仆人们走动的声音，一夜没合眼的松本润穿着睡衣裤走出卧室，心绪不宁的站在二楼走廊的窗户跟前，一双眼睛直勾勾的望着大门的方向，早餐都不肯下楼去吃。樱井俊闻讯上楼来看到他一副蔫头耷脑生无可恋的样子，只得叹着气又给他放了一天假，自己干脆换了衣服到镇上散心去了。

傍晚时分大野智猫着背的身影终于摇摇晃晃的走进大门，松本润原本瘫坐在走廊里，隐约听见听见女仆喊了一声“大野君你可算回来了，少爷都要急死了......”他一骨碌站起来，两只拖鞋都跑飞了。

大野智被从楼上一口气冲下来的人紧紧抱着扑倒在地毯上，顾不得自己脸色苍白浑身难受，慌忙把哭的缩成一团的孩子搂进怀里，松本润的眼泪瞬间就把他的胸前洇湿了一大片。

“润酱吓坏了吧？！没事了，都过去了啊，我还在这呢，在你身边......”

“我以为再也见不到你了！”松本润已经哭的上气不接下气，两只细瘦的胳膊紧紧的搂着大野智的脖子，娇小的身子恨不得和他融在一起，“明明已经下定决心了，你要是走了我就乖乖的在这等你，直到你回来的那一天！可是你真的不见了我觉得好害怕，我不想离开你......”

“我知道，我都知道的润，我也舍不得你啊！”大野智一下一下轻轻的拍着松本润的后背，不停的亲吻着他的额头和脸颊，“我在这里，你不要哭......”

这一天多的时间两个人显然都过得很煎熬，大野智咬着牙把松本润抱到楼上，一起洗了一个热水澡换上干净衣服。女仆贴心的把热乎乎的饭菜和鱼汤端到屋里，两个人胡乱吃了些东西上床睡了。

第二天清晨不到五点松本润就悄悄地爬起来，感觉到他的动作大野智缩在被子里哼哼了几声，松本润伸手摸了摸他的额头还有点烫手，病人挣扎着想坐起来身子却软绵绵的使不上力气。

松本润扶着他坐起来喂他喝了一杯水，自己跑去浴室浸湿了一条毛巾给他敷在额头上，“satoshi今天就好好地休息休息吧，我一会给你带早餐来！”眼看着病号又昏睡过去了，松本润在他的脸上亲了亲，换好了衣服走下楼，叮嘱女仆早餐准备白粥小菜，他自己主动到书房里去做晨读。

发现弟子提早起来做功课，樱井俊欣慰的笑了，吃早餐的时候听女仆说大野智在发烧，他还特意上楼去探望了一下。毕竟是个人就看得出来对于松本润来说大野智是多么的重要的存在。

松本润发现自从大野智身体好了以后，樱井老师就经常有事没事的拉着他闲聊天，有时候还神神秘秘的背着其他人。这让松本润多多少少有点紧张，就算老师看起来很喜欢自己，毕竟那个人是爷爷派来的，万一他们要对大野智不利，自己年纪尚小也没有合适的解决办法和手段！

面对着他的担忧，大野智眉眼弯弯一脸坦然的笑着，“大人们偶尔也需要凑在一起商量商量事情的，小孩子就不要瞎操心了！润你现阶段只要努力的完成功课就好了，毕竟将来我们两个人的好日子还指望着你呢！你要相信我，我是绝对不会背叛你的！”

看着大野智清澈的眼睛，松本润安心的点点头，偎在他的身边开始勾画未来，“satoshi放心好了，我以后肯定会赚好多好多的钱，给你买一个超级大的房子！有大露台落地窗，客厅门廊上还有雕花的那种洋房，阳光最好的房间留给satoshi做画室，里面摆一个丝绒的长沙发，你画画的时候我可以躺在那里一边看书一边陪着你......”

日子一天天过去，转眼就到了9月中旬。这天午饭刚过樱井俊就把原本打算去花园干活的大野智招呼进自己的房间，两个人在里边待了一个多小时。随后他收拾了自己的行李物品，课都不上了匆匆忙忙的赶火车回首都去了。

大野智久违的陪着松本润一起吃了晚饭，两个人赖在客厅沙发上看电视聊天吃零食，悠闲地度过了整个晚上。

樱井老师这一走就是好几天没有消息，即便他不在身边松本润依旧没有放松自己的学习，每天主动的按照已经习惯的时间表作息。星期三吃早饭的时候邮差给大野智送来了一封电报，他匆匆打开看了一眼饭也不吃了，慌忙招呼了女仆飞快的跑上二楼，不一会儿拎着两个显然早就准备好的行李箱跑下来。

松本润被迫撂下吃了一半的三明治，莫名其妙的被大野智拽进卧室，女仆手忙脚乱的给他换上一身灰扑扑的衣服，紧接着就被大野智抱着跑下楼钻进院子里刚开进来的出租车。

“润你先什么都不要问，等咱们两个人安全了我会把自己知道的事情全部告诉你的！”大野智在踏上出租车之前只说了这么一句话，松本润点点头，安心的靠在他的怀里看着窗外的风景。“satoshi什么都不告诉我也没有关系的，我只要有你就好了！”

一路上大野智似乎有点莫名的焦虑，等到松本润回过神来，他们两个已经相对无言的坐在开往首都的火车包厢里。

两个人穿行在全国的铁道间兜兜转转了三天，终于在一个风景秀美的渔村停了下来。大野智熟门熟路的找到一家杂货店把人家二楼闲置的房间租了下来，打扫干净开始整理行李。

这一路走过来松本润心里其实是很的高兴的，他觉得自己就像小说里的主人公一样和大野智携手展开了冒险之旅，即使两个人身后似乎真的有看不见的敌人在围捕他们！但是按照列车时刻表频繁的换车也好，住在黑乎乎人员混杂的小旅舍也好，蹲在马路边呼噜呼噜的吃着流动摊车上买的面条汤也好......对于他来说这些不但不辛苦反而由衷的感到幸福！

“抱歉哦润酱，要委屈你和我在这里住上一段时间了。”大野智铺了一张报纸盘腿坐在地上，掏出钱包里面花花绿绿的票子仔细数了数，拧着眉头可怜巴巴的环顾着脏乎乎的房间，“我现在没有能力给你安排好一点的生活，只能让你和我住在这种鸽子窝里！”

松本润摇了摇头贴着他坐下，“satoshi不要想太多了，我其实对生活环境没什么要求的，我们两个在一起比什么都重要！”

“谢谢你润酱！”大野智拉过松本润的小手拍了拍，“唔，对了，在这里的时候如果有人问起来我会说润酱是我的弟弟，你记得不要穿帮哦！你现在要跟我姓大野啦，fufuf！”

“为什么不是你跟我姓松本啊？明明松本智比大野润读起来顺嘴多了！”松本润撇着嘴嘀嘀咕咕的表示了不满！大野智居然一下子就脸红了，他摸着鼻子哼哼唧唧的嘟囔着，“你这名字现在不是有危险么，等以后万一我有危险了到时候就跟你姓松本好了！”

“这些事情都不重要，现在我们赶紧去买家里要用的东西才是最要紧的！”大野智飞快的结束了话题把钱包收拾好，和松本润十指紧扣的走到街上。

两个人在有限的两条商业街里来回逛了一下午，布置新家的东西都采买的差不多了，把大包小包的东西往屋里一放，大野智立刻带着小孩儿七拐八拐的来到一个居酒屋，点了拉面饺子和猪排饭。

松本润鼓着腮帮子把酥脆多汁的猪排嗷的大口塞进嘴里，满意的笑着点点头，“这里的东西真好吃啊！”小包子嘴巴塞得满满的美滋滋的眯起眼睛，“你怎么会知道这里有好吃的？！”

“我大二的时候暑假出来采风结果睡过头了只能在这里下车，误打误撞的发现了这个村子。当时天都黑了出了车站也没地方去，就在咱们住的那个杂货店门口蹲着。老板娘心可好了，给我做了味增汤还让我住在楼上，我在这里待了二十多天，走的时候她还送了我土产！”

大野智呼呼的笑着往嘴里塞了一个饺子，“这个世界上还是好人多啊！”

两个人就这样在村子里安顿下来，原本有点破破烂烂的房间被大野智买来几桶墙漆粉刷一新，又买了好多硬布托老板娘给做成窗帘、桌布、床围子。他自己出去捡了一堆旧家具废木头在院子里吭吭哧哧的做手艺活，没几天就把双人床餐桌椅更衣柜小书桌之类的家具都置办妥了。

想着手里的钱有限两个人不能这么坐吃山空，大野智很快就找了一份晚上在隔壁街居酒屋当杂工的活，每天管饭还能带点厨房多余的材料回来，先把两个人的吃饭问题解决了。

大野智人长得清秀，性子温柔手也巧，没多久就在不大的村子里混出来个好人缘。村长见他写字好看干脆让他到自己办公室当起了文书，大野智一下子有了两份收入，两个人的生活终于不那么紧巴了。

村子的里有一片贵族世家的旧产大宅院，因为很多年前全家人都搬到大城市去了，宅子里只留下一个老管家和一点下人。也不知道大野智给那位学富五车的管家大人灌了什么迷魂汤，人家居然答应让松本润去他家的藏书室里挑书看，有不懂的地方还可以顺便教教他！松本润不好意思每天带着干粮和水壶在别人家的藏书室里学习，托大野智跟人家商量好定期把书借出来看完再送回去。

每天早上大野智会早点起来鼓捣一些煎鱼、味增汤、腌菜、蛋炒饭之类的食物，松本润会在饭菜的香气里醒过来，两个人挤在小餐桌上吃过早饭，大野智会带上一个小书包，里面装上松本润这个礼拜的“功课”和几块点心，两个人慢慢悠悠的一起去上班。

除了大野智平日里村公所是没有人过来的，村长家里有两艘渔船每天都要出海去捕鱼。大野智倒也没什么工作，每天就是看看报纸画点画，如果接到传真或是电话按照轻重缓急分类处理就行了，赶上周末他要负责把外边的宣传栏更新一下内容。他上班没多久就买了电磁炉、电饭煲和一些餐具，每天中午带着松本润在这边做午饭吃。

村公所休大小礼拜，赶上周末双休的时候，大野智会抽出一天带着松本润到附近玩玩，他和村长的关系处的好，经常能从对方那里收到新鲜的鱼生贝类各种各样的海货改善生活。赶上周末天气晴好的时候，他还会带着松本润一起跟着村长家的渔船出海，每逢这种时候他就会变成另一个大野智了。

平日里说话都软绵绵的人一上了船就中气十足，活蹦乱跳的像个孩子，特别是手里有了海钓竿的时候，简直给他个皇位都不要换。松本润看着大野智越晒越黑的面包脸，咬着牙用省下来的零花钱给他买了挺贵的防晒，追在屁股后头不厌其烦的给他抹。

最近村公所里的传真和电话突然多了起来，大野智有时候会工作到很晚才回来，居酒屋的打工也辞掉了。这些日子他在家的时候甚至反常的听起了时事新闻，经常会若有所思的盯着松本润看。

还没进入十一月这边的天气就开始冷起来，大野智早早给两个人准备了厚实的衣物，房间里也添置了被炉和电热毯，赶上刮风下雨这种天气就不带着松本润去上班了。

连续下了两天雨，气温一下子低了很多。松本润早上不愿意起床，黏着大野智一起在暖呼呼的被窝里赖着。大野智从两个人搬出来对松本润的撒娇更加纵容了，大概是觉得村里上午不会有什么大事，干脆陪着他又睡了回笼觉。

十点多的两个人才爬起来洗漱做早饭，大野智顶着乱蓬蓬鸟窝一样的头毛插着腰在小厨房里煎培根鸡蛋，松本润帮着他弄烤面包片。大门被人砰砰的敲得山响，大野智放下铲子，一脸平静的去开门。

“大野君，事情都办妥了我来接你们了！”脸上还带着倦容的樱井俊大步走进来，眼睛亮晶晶的挂着满面的笑容，“润君这段日子受苦了，我们回家吧！”

“哈？！”

[润智]时光倒流二十年 ABO 07

门被踹开的时候大野智下意识的攥紧自己手里的小刀，那是他害怕自己会失去意识提前从画室的工具箱里拿出来的。他屏住呼吸眯着眼睛努力看向侵入者，那个人有一张很年轻英俊的脸！

陌生人似乎并没有恶意，他站在已经破破烂烂的门口没有进来，而是高举着两只手缓缓蹲下身子，温柔的说着，“大野桑不要害怕，我不会伤害你的，你现在的状况危险，请让我来帮助你，要不然你熬不过今天的！”他从兜里掏出来一个小药瓶，贴着地面骨碌过来，紧接着扔过来一个钱包，“我是润酱父母的朋友，请你相信我！”

大野智喘息着先把皮夹子拽过来打开，左侧的透明口袋里有一张边角烧焦磨损的照片，松本润的父母和眼前这个人互相依偎搂抱着站在鲜花盛开的草坪上，小小的婴儿松本润嘴里叼着磨牙环坐在母亲怀里，每个人脸上都是幸福的笑容。

他松开手丢下钱包，探着身子哆哆嗦嗦的拾起药瓶，却怎么也拧不开。他之前已经出了好多汗浑身湿漉漉的衣服都能拧出水来，眼前也是一片模糊，嘴唇早就被咬破了。等他注意到的时候陌生人已经迅速的来到他的身边拧开盖子，把瓶子放在他手边的地上，又退回到门口。

“这个你暂时先吃两片，然后我会带你到研究中心去，这种药只能缓解你现在的症状，要想抑制住发情期还需要更强力的药剂。”

大野智点点头，听话的把药片扔进嘴里尽量嚼碎咽了，大概是他现在味觉已经麻木了并没有吃出什么难以忍受的味道。大约过了二十分钟，他明显觉得自己身上有力气了，便扶着膝盖慢慢的站起身，一步一步的向门口挪动。

陌生人低声说着失礼了，用一条毛毯把浑身颤抖的大野智裹紧，弯着腰抱着他疾速穿过花园钻进一辆未熄火的军用吉普车里。刚关上车门车子就马上加速，几分钟过后就出现在盘山公路上。

“因为被人发现会比较麻烦，我们的研究所建在海滨工业区里。”大概是害怕大野智有什么担心，陌生人主动给他解释着。

大野智点点头，有些疲惫的卷着毯子睡了。

等他再醒过来的时候已经躺在医院的病床上了，身上换了干爽的病号服，右胳膊上扎着两个吊瓶。发现他醒了，坐在床边守候的OMEGA小护士立刻按了呼叫铃，不一会儿穿着白大褂的医生就出现在病房里。

“大野君你现在觉得怎么样了？因为你很长时间没有合理的舒缓发情期，药房买到的抑制剂有效成分又不足，所以你最近发情期才会这么频繁。刚才我们已经给你打了两只针剂，吊瓶里除了生理盐水葡萄糖还有一只强力抑制剂，这次的发情期应该能够平安的度过了。但是我们的抑制剂进入人体检验的时间还短，可能会有意想不到的副作用......”

大野智挣扎着坐起来，除了浑身无力脑袋晕晕的大概自己还没有退烧，但是之前火烧火燎浑身燥热的难受劲儿确实消下去了，他冲着医生鞠了个躬。“谢谢您，我确实觉得好多了！副作用什么的那也是没办法的事情，我愿意承受。”

“你能理解太好了大野君，虽然现在的时机不是太好，但是你愿不愿意和我们的负责人见个面呢？相信你心里也有不少问题想要问问吧？！”

大野智点了点头说了声好的！小护士立刻跑过去开门，樱井俊拿着一个公文包大步的走了进来，转眼屋子里就只剩下了他们两个人。

“大野君真是个奇怪的人，看到我一点意外的表情都没有呢！”樱井俊坐在刚才小护士待的地方，一边打开公文包往外掏东西一边笑着说，“你就真的不担心这里是龙潭虎穴啊！”

“我无权无势有什么好担心的，总不会与人要绑架我这样的OMEGA吧！像樱井桑这样身份的人来给润君当家庭教师我倒是更意外一些！现在能在这里看到你我反而安心多了！”大野智换了一个比较舒服的姿势靠在枕头上，“大概你早就打算好要和我‘开诚布公’的谈一谈了吧！”

“大野君是聪明人，我就坦白说了，这个研究所原本是润君父母挑头兴建的，我们这里所有的人现下只有一个目标--完成抑制剂研发，改变这个黑暗的世道。”

“润君的母亲是我导师的关门弟子，在读研的时候就被我们这些师哥宠坏了！”樱井俊嘴边浮上一抹浅笑。“我们是在她的婚礼上认识松本君的，都是年轻人大家年龄差不多家庭环境也相仿，很快就打成一片。加上松本君那边的朋友我们这个团体常来往的差不多有三十人，几乎每隔几天就要凑在一起聚一聚......”

“他们夫妇有一次在聚会上提出开办研究所的想法，我们都觉得是非常有意义的一件事，在场的人或多或少的都参加进来。我本人当时带的团队正是要出成果的最后阶段实在抽不出身，只能出出钱帮他们当当顾问有时间过来看看环境之类的，大概也是因为这样吧，我的存在才没有被发现。”

大野智立刻坐直了身子，“润君的父母真的是被谋杀的？！他的爷爷为什么要这么做？！那可是他的亲骨肉啊！”

“大野君，我们原本的想法和你差不多，考虑问题太简单了！我们以为凭借改变落后的抑制剂配方，就能让大家都过上自由幸福的生活！殊不知优质抑制剂的配方早就存在了，但是并没有投放使用......最后松本夫妇还有我们好多朋友都付出了生命的代价！阻碍我们幸福的从来不是配方，是手握配方的人啊！”

“你们不会是打算......”

“就是大野君想的那样...东山桑！”樱井俊点了点头高喊了一声，之前把大野智带出来的英俊青年立刻大步走了进来。

“我介绍一下，这位是东山纪之，帝国陆军最年轻的军长，也是润君的亲舅舅！”

大野智心里咯噔一下，他瞬间想起来Arashi元年的来历，陆军军长东山纪之实行兵谏，强力推行新的军政框架，实现AO平权......

“大野君，谢谢你照顾小润！自从姐姐和姐夫出事以后，我一直有派人在暗中保护他，虽然你的出现在我们的意料之外，但是我们相信你是真心对小润好的！我现在做的这件事情，如果失败了会给他带来不可预估的伤害，因此一直想找机会把你约出来谈一谈。”

“今天樱井桑偷听到你和女仆的谈话，立刻通知我赶过来来接你。一方面我们想帮你度过这次难关，另一方面希望能够借这次机会跟你建立联系，如果我们这次都回不来了，润就只能拜托你了，请带他离开那个家！”

说实话大野智自身从来没有产生过让人人过得幸福，AO平权什么的这类想法，他只是一直随心所欲的自由生活罢了。然而知道了松本夫妇的遭遇，他是绝对不愿意让松本润再生活在现在的环境里的。因此他立刻答应了东山纪之的请求，和樱井俊共同策划带走松本润的计划。

现在樱井俊出现在他们的面前，之前的努力都已经有了成果，大野智觉得自己穿越了二十年的时光，大概就是为了在最关键的时刻站在爱人身旁，保护他陪伴他温暖他，教会他爱人和被爱！

松本润偎在大野智的怀里又一次坐上了开往首都的火车，樱井俊尽量浅显易懂的告诉他最近发生的事情。很多话他还有点似懂非懂，但是父母是被爷爷害死的事情还是让他的心里充满了悲伤。

大野智把默默抽泣的孩子紧紧搂着，完全不知道该怎样安慰他。

“爸爸妈妈已经回不来了，现在爷爷也不在了，我只有你一个亲人了satoshi，请你不要离开我！不要让我孤零零的！”松本润滚烫的泪水像是浇在大野智的心上，他只好给瘦小的身体更紧实的拥抱，“神啊！”他在心里默默祈祷，“请你再多给我一些时间，让我能够陪在他的身边！”

樱井俊暂时安排他们住在郊区的出租公寓里，大野智知道这里是东山纪之的大本营，周围都是可以信任的人。当天晚上东山纪之就偷偷的在他们用餐的居酒屋和松本润见了面。松本润对他其实是有印象的，虽然这个小舅舅常年在外一年都来不上家里几次，但是从他有记忆开始这个人每年给的红包都是最多最大的！

虽然父母已经不在了，但是老天派来了疼爱自己的大野智，现在舅舅也找到他了，人生以后应该就剩下幸福一途了吧！

然而为了最大限度的保证松本润的安全，撇清关系才是最好的安排。东山纪之早就给松本润做了一套假身份，打算让自己信任的人从育婴堂合法收养他，因为松本润死也不愿意改名，只好抓紧时间给收养人又做了一套身份！

手续全都妥妥帖帖以后，樱井俊给松本润安排了来年入学的事情，从小学到大学一站到底的帝国学院。到了现在樱井俊也不好表现出认识松本润的样子，好在学校里有可靠地的老师，他自己的儿子樱井翔也在这里上学。

年末的时候他们搬进了学校附近的一套小房子，和他的养父还有大野智开始了新生活。他的养父身份普通，在城区开了一家小型的搬家公司。年底正是业务轻松的时候，松本润的入学式又是三月份，两个大人就商量着新年参拜以后去郊外的温泉民宿住几天。

但凡有点什么重要的事，小孩子总是最兴奋的。松本润天不亮就兴冲冲的睁开眼睛，身边的大野智还微微皱着眉头呼吸沉重，他美滋滋的转了个身钻进对方暖呼呼的怀抱，搂上他的腰等着闹钟响起来。

等大野智慢吞吞的在睡衣外边套上在家穿的浴袍，松本润早就洗漱完毕跑到厨房去鼓捣早饭了。他的养父这几天都在公司忙着给客户和往来单位发贺年卡、准备礼物，今天下班以后才算是正式放假。

大野智一边刷牙一边想着今天得收拾屋子做年菜整理行李，不由得加快了挥舞牙刷的速度。直到举着杯子要漱口的时候他才觉得不对劲，自己卧室只能容纳下一个人的小浴室似乎变大了，他呸呸呸的吐干净嘴里的沫子冲出洗手间，立刻和坐在床上顶着黑眼圈的大号松本润对上了眼？！！！

“想不到你竟然是这么回来的！”松本润几乎是从床上滚过来的，他把一脸状况外的大野智狠狠搂在怀里，“欢迎回家satoshi，我好想你！”

[润智]时光倒流二十年 ABO 08

松本润把两人份的早餐摆在铺着蜡染台布的实木餐桌上，又细心的摆正了餐具才进屋去招呼晚起的人。他刚才听见洗手间的门嘎啦嘎啦的响过，大野智应该正在里面洗漱吧。

哼着歌把床铺收拾整齐，想到一会儿还要去超市采买，松本润赶紧准备好两人外出的衣服。看看表已经快九点了，想着这日子口的购物人潮可不容小觑啊..他忍不住拍着洗手间的门大声的催促起来。

“satoshi，快点出来啦，你不是还要去银行吗？我们真的要来不及喽！”往常在他的呼唤下总会笑眯眯的立刻开门出来的人这次却半天没有动静！终于觉得不对劲的松本润一把拉开门闯进去。

“没有，哪里都没有......难道他就这么走了吗？！明明马上就过节了，都还没有和我去新年参拜呢....”里里外外找了一大圈，认清现实的松本润腿一软就跪在地上，直到把结束工作回家的养父吓了一跳。

大野智失踪这么大的事情附近负责松本润安全的人居然都没发现，东山纪之一下子坐不住了。但是不论他怎么询问，松本润就是一句他睡醒了人就已经不见了，以为只不过是出去采买过年的东西了才在屋里一直等着的。

然而即便是东山纪之调动关系四处打听，出动自己的人全城搜索，始终也未能找到大野智的一丝踪迹，这件事最后只能不了了之了。

松本润大病一场，直到快开学了身子才渐渐好起来，但是落下了一个每到年末就会发作一次的病根。他从此再也没有去过新年参拜，泡温泉也成为他的一个禁忌，以至于后来他进了演艺界有温泉外景的节目和影视作品他都不接。

现在松本润的身边没有大野智陪伴了，樱井俊干脆安排他住进学校的宿舍。他让教务处故意算错了一年级新生的人数，最后不得不把几个学生硬塞到三年级的宿舍楼里，就这么让松本润和樱井翔住到了一起。

松本润早就从大野智那里听说了自己和樱井翔的关系，因此一见面就主动和他亲近起来。既然和自己未来有牵绊的第一个人已经出现，那么他和大野智的重逢也只不过是时间问题罢了！他一下子豁然开朗起来，开始每一天都脚踏实地的为了两个人的将来努力着。

二年级的寒假松本润和樱井翔逛街的时候被一个星探硬塞了一张名片，他一下子就动了心思回家告诉了养父。这个时节东山纪之已经被外派到邻国当公使，两个人在电话里讨论了好几次。最后在松本润的坚持下，他不得不拜托熟人的经纪公司跟松本润签了合约。

年幼的松本润在努力学习和成为明星的艰辛道路上一路疾驰，因为是早就和大野智约定好的他并不觉得辛苦。只是很多时候他缩在宿舍冰冷的被子里在寂静的深夜醒过来，经常因为思念眼泪洇湿了枕头。

他已经把樱井翔当成自己最好的朋友，把能言说的事情都跟他分享了，至于他和大野智的秘密，则是深深地埋在自己心里。

不知道是不是因为心理早熟的关系，他不到14岁就性别分化了。那个时候他正处在一个有点尴尬的年龄段，虽然依然是长着一张可爱的包子脸，但是坦率的说作为童星已经开始老了然而作为偶像又有点太稚嫩。

他在圈子里有几个关系不错年龄差不多大的死党，大概是看出来他的心情不好，其中一个已经分化快成年的ALPHA偷偷的带着他去了一个只对演艺界人士开放的俱乐部。

那是高档别墅区里的一个三层独栋，一层原本的门厅会客室和五六个房间联通起来，装修的简洁高雅，只允许熟人介绍来的会员进入。松本润一进门就好奇的在开放的咖啡厅和酒吧里四处张望，这里昏黄的灯光和舒缓的音乐能让人很容易的放松下来。

带他过来的朋友领着他里里外外走了一圈，最后拉着他走进咖啡厅点了一些饮料和点心。“你觉得怎么样？！这里的环境还不错吧！”陷在舒适的沙发座里，朋友靠过来低声的询问着，“这家店的老板自己也是圈子里的人，所以隐私啊安全啊这些方面绝对没问题，能进来的人都是可靠的。”

“喏..”朋友神神秘秘指着靠墙的几个沙发座，“那边的OMEGA都是可以外带的，你要是有看上的就去吧台要他的牌子，吧台后边的楼梯上去还有客房！我一会儿帮你办张会员卡，你有时间了可以过来放松放松！”

松本润低着头嘬着饮料涨红了脸不出声，知道他脸皮薄的朋友默默地出去办了会员卡塞到他手里，“今天我就是给你带带路，下次你自己过来再好好玩玩吧！”

松本润隔了两个礼拜才鼓起勇气再一次踏进那个门口。他在咖啡厅的软座里磨蹭了两个时辰，喝了三杯饮料吃了两块蛋糕，终于下定决定去前台要了一个笑起来有小虎牙的OMEGA男孩的牌子。他倒是没什么具体的想法，就是把人叫到他的旁边一起聊了聊天。

这个OMEGA男孩19岁了，有一双漂亮的大眼睛非常爱笑也健谈，在这里工作已经一年多了对这些事情也都很习惯了。他不一会儿就让松本润放下戒心，对他偶尔的肢体接触也不过度敏感了。之后松本润每次去都会叫这个男孩过来聊会儿天，但是从来也没有动过什么其他的念头。

14岁生日的这天经纪人没给他安排工作，正好离开学还有两天他约了樱井翔和几个朋友一起去游乐园。暑假的天气很热一帮人玩到下午都累的够呛，出来随便找了个吃冰的小店，一坐下松本润就觉得心里憋闷的难受，樱井翔怕他已经中暑了，赶紧和大家说今天先散了吧自己送他回家。

养父要七八点才能下班，松本润让樱井翔回去了自己爬上床。他的床头摆着大野智给他画的那幅六岁的画像，他还有一个东山纪之从前给他定做的抱枕，穿着大野智的家居服，在自己家的每个晚上他都要抱着才能睡觉。

但是他独自躺在床上翻来覆去怎么也平静不下来，浑身的血液像是要燃烧起来似的，只有今天不想要孤零零的一个人！他起来喝了两杯水心神不宁的换了衣服又一次独自跑到店里。

这个时间店里没什么人，几个OMEGA都聚在吧台那聊天，看见松本润的样子，和他相熟的男孩立刻要了楼上的钥匙拉着他去了房间。一进房间松本润就闻到淡淡的煎茶的味道，茶香越来越浓郁里面逐渐混杂了些许玫瑰的香味。

“松润的味道很好闻呢？浓郁的玫瑰很像你啊！” OMEGA小声的笑着俯下身轻轻地在矮小的ALPHA额头上亲了个吻，“让哥哥来教你一些大人的事情吧！”

迷迷糊糊的被带到床上，ALPHA的本能让松本润开始主动地亲吻着面前好看的OMEGA。“润...” OMEGA发出甜腻的声音呼唤着他，松本润的身体一下子僵硬了起来。

他身边的朋友通常都叫他“松润或是松本，”在他的心里“润君、润、润酱”这些称呼只属于一个人，那个人笑起来的时候眼尾会甩着小鱼尾巴，声音黏糊糊的，自己的名字从他的嘴里说出来的时候，似乎每个字都浸透着爱意！

松本润的眼泪一下子流了下来，他清晰的回忆起自己和大野智在一起的点点滴滴，清楚的认识到自己想要的永远只有那个人而已。不论那个人是ALPHA、BETA还是OMEGA，不是他就不行！

想通的一刹那松本润心里的烦躁不安立刻平复了，他整理好自己的衣服，害羞的和OMEGA道了声抱歉，匆匆忙忙的离开了那里。

二十二岁的时候松本润终于买到了心仪的房子，市中心高档公寓的顶层，有大野智喜欢的大露台，罗马柱子和巨大的落地窗。他软磨硬泡的让樱井翔做了自己的经纪人，终于把自己和大野智的秘密说给了对方。

现在万事俱备只等着那只迷途的小羊闯进自己的生活了，二十五岁的松本润坐在露台的沙滩椅上美滋滋的品着红酒，看着天上美美的一轮圆月笑出了声。

难得今天可以早回家，松本润舒舒服服的泡了个澡，把头发擦到半干，一边换上灰蓝色的家居服一边考虑着是去厨房做点晚饭还是干脆叫个外卖。就像是灵光突现似的他强烈的感觉到自己家里的氛围有点不一样了，连鞋子都来不及穿松本润脚步轻盈的快步走向客厅。

记忆中那个猫着背的身影一下子跳进他的眼睛里，他几乎用尽了全身的力气才控制住自己不尖叫不流泪不冲上前去。冷静..冷静下来啊松本润，他现在还不知道出了什么事也不认识你，千万不要吓到他！

“sa...唔.....你是谁？！”

[润智]时光倒流二十年 ABO 09  
这篇马上就要完结了，加油吧！  
有荤的荤的荤的，重要的事情说三遍！  
素食的同学不要点！

松本润抿着嘴忍着笑看着被他的声音吓到的人一下子躲到窗帘后面，接着跟炸了毛的小野猫似的露出来半张委屈巴巴的小脸，

“你是从那里来的？为什么突然出现在我家里？！”松本润一脸温柔微微向前探着身子，小野猫吃惊的瞪大了眼睛张着嘴盯着他的脸看了好半天，大概是思想斗争了好久，才扭扭捏捏的背着手从窗帘后边蹭出来。

哎？！这个人原来是这么娇小的么？！松本润看着面前愁眉苦脸的小团子，以前一直仰视的人现在只到自己的肩膀了，除了记忆里黏黏糊糊的声音，还有从小时候就觉得很好闻的味道。

“那个，我也不知道该怎么解释，等我注意到的时候自己已经出现在这个地方了......”

“哦，是么！那还真是辛苦你了！已经这个时间了你吃饭了没有？！我正好打算做饭，没吃的话你可以和我一起吃！”松本润的声音里像是兑进了自己全部的柔情，软绵绵的还带着甜腻。

“呃，你都不会觉得奇怪或是害怕吗？！”小团子扬起脸凶巴巴的指着自己的鼻子，还威吓似的来回挥了挥手里的凿子，“万一我是坏人怎么办？况且我手里还有凶器！”

“那你到底是不是坏人呢？！”松本润简直忍不住要扑上去了，这个人怎么能这么可爱，顶着乱蓬蓬的头发故意瞪着眼睛鼓起腮帮子，活像一只噘着嘴的小河豚！被逗得心花怒放的大明星发自内心的笑出满脸褶子。

显然是被他的笑容晃到，小团子手里的凿子当啷一声掉在地上，他自己则是慢慢的蹲下身子缩成了一个球， “那个..初次见面！我叫大野智，我不是坏人..我是个.唔..做家具的......”

“你好大野君，初次见面，我叫松本润！”松本润弯下腰主动拉过小团子的手握了握，啧啧啧，这个人晒得也太黑了点吧，跟砖头靠在一起搞不好砖头反而显得更白净一些！想到自己以前见识过的钓鱼狂魔，松本润嫌弃的撇了撇嘴。“你晒得可真黑啊，出去钓鱼都不擦防晒吧！”

小团子把脑袋埋在膝盖上似乎浑身都在微微发抖，居然被吓成这样我有那么可怕吗？！松本润心里嘀咕着伸长了胳膊想把赖在地上的人扶起来。“咦，satoshi你是发烧了么？！身上好烫！”

被他搀扶的人下意识的拱进他怀里，双手不自觉的紧紧搂着他的脖子，空气里弥漫着一股浓郁的奶香，大野智的两只眼睛水汪汪的，不自觉的舔舐着嘴唇，滚烫的小脸在松本润的脖颈处像个小奶猫似的蹭来蹭去。

“原来你以前死活都不愿意告诉我的是这个？！satoshi你发情了？！” 被浓甜的奶味包裹着，像是扑进一朵棉花糖做的云，松本润兴奋地心脏都要跳爆了。

想不到成年以后的大野智竟然是个OMEGA，这是他一直以来所有臆想里面最幸福的可能！只要我们两个完成了标记，他就会成为我的OMEGA，只属于我一个人的！想起当年大野智提及两人关系时摇摆不定的眼神，松本润从心底里溢出自己深深被爱着的幸福感！

隐约的玫瑰香悄悄地开始释放，被刺激到的OMEGA双眼通红开始用热烈的信息素回应着他。显然是第一次经历发情期的大野智被一下子打开的新世界彻底搞懵了，意识已经逐渐远去，只剩下本能在支撑着身体。

立刻俯下身抱起大野智，松本润一边在昏昏沉沉的人脸上浅浅的亲吻着，一边大踏步的走进卧室。“好难受，”被平放在床上的OMEGA在冰凉的床单上来回扭动着身子，因为欲望得不到纾解忍不住开始小声呻吟起来。

以前虽然看到过很多次这个人的身体，松本润还是第一次知道他的爱人是这么的诱人！“我在这里satoshi，我不会让你难受的，相信我！” 他手脚麻利的脱去两个人的衣物，将对方娇小的身子贴在自己赤裸的胸前，捧起恋人的可爱的脸庞绵绵密密的亲吻起来

大概是松本润的亲吻和信息素起了作用，大野智的表情看起来平静多了，但是他开始用滚烫的手臂和双腿紧紧纠缠着松本润的身体，主动仰起头胡乱舔舐着对方性感的嘴唇和下巴。

“satoshi你这个样子我可是会控制不住对你没办法手下留情的啊！”松本润沙哑着嗓子声音颤抖的撂下这么一句话，狠狠的把双眼迷蒙的人红润的舌尖卷进嘴里，喷薄而出的信息素像是一场龙卷风，把刚刚清醒一点点的大野智瞬间裹挟着陷入疯狂。

二十年份的思念和成年以来对这个人所有的臆想让松本润无法控制自己的动作，他像是要把大野智生吞入腹一般，用力的吸吮着他的双唇和脖颈，在他雪白的肩头留下一串青紫的吻痕和水渍。

他的双手沿着OMEGA骨骼匀称肌肉紧实的身体一路向下抚摸，舌尖在小巧的红豆上来回打圈，引逗着身下人按耐不住的发出好听的声音。他的右手刚触碰到大野智的膝盖，怀里的身子就打了个颤，小团子下意识的夹紧了双腿，两只手也开始抗拒的想要推开他的身体。

“不要拒绝我啊satoshi，我真的喜欢你，喜欢到不知该怎么办才好，”松本润拉过大野智的手亲吻着，把修长的指尖含进嘴里轻轻地舔舐，“我想要你啊，做梦都想！”

大野智的脸红的要滴下血来，水润的眼睛一眨不眨的看着眼前放大了的英俊面庞，搅成一团的脑子里都是粉红色的坏念头。他试探着伸长了手臂捧起松本润的脸，大明星的眼睛里像是蕴着两汪深潭，几乎要把他沉溺在最深的池水里。

他凑上去伸出舌尖轻轻地在性感的嘴唇上舔了一下，大明星的眼睛一下子亮了，像是整个银河系的星星都闪在里边，两个人的嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起，舌头纠缠着，仿佛在沙漠里干渴了好几天的人，终于饮到了清泉。

松本润的手不知不觉的滑到OMEGA隐秘的地方，前方小巧的玉茎早已挺立起来，被他略带薄茧的手掌轻轻地触碰了一会儿，就吐出不少粘液。ALPHA坏心的用手蹭过小巧的囊袋，在早就蜜汁四溢的穴口稍作试探就把手指伸了进去。

大野智小声的呜咽着似乎是害怕一样微微缩着身子，松本润一边温柔的搅动着手指，一边用另一只手抚慰着他前边的硬挺，显然被弄得浑身酸软的人渐渐舒展开身体，不由自主的把茎身往他的手心里送。

发情期的甬道湿滑柔软，让松本润很快就扩张到四根手指，他满意的在大野智的嘴角亲了亲，恶趣味的贴着他的耳边高声宣布着“我开动了！”紧接着顶进OMEGA的身体！

被紧紧包裹住的舒适让松本润不由得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他忍不住发出幸福的呻吟，向着更深的地方挺进身体！大野智肿胀的前端很快喷吐出白浊，飞溅的浓稠甚至喷到松本润的脸颊上，可爱的OMEGA晕晕乎乎的尽力仰起身子，像只小猫似的用柔软的舌头舔舐清洁着他的面颊。

原本还想要控制自己的大明星显然已经乱了分寸，他把大野智修长的双腿架在肩上，一手抚弄着有点萎靡的前端，一手紧紧搂着对方的细腰，舌头缠绕着胸前的红豆轻轻地用牙齿研磨着细嫩的皮肤，用力挺动着腰部在敏感的OMEGA身体里横冲直撞。

真的太舒服了，松本润在大野智又一次的宣泄里跟着释放了自己，然后把硬挺顶到OMEGA最隐秘的地方。最初几下试探的轻轻地戳动就让大野智发出连声的尖叫，早有预谋的ALPHA知道自己幻想已久的美梦马上就要实现了。

“属于我好不好satoshi？让我标记你做我的OMEGA”松本润刻意压低了声音，用自己最性感的沙哑嗓音蛊惑着对方，大野智此时还在陷在冲顶的愉悦里，懵懵懂懂的点了点头。

生怕他反悔的ALPHA立刻将硬挺强硬的抵进OMEGA身体最深处的秘缝，大野智的身体颤抖着皮肤上覆着细密的汗水，当松本润凑上前去用力咬住他后颈的腺体时，他按耐不住大声的哭泣起来，有点想要逃离似的扭动着身体。

紧接着成结的快感像潮水似的湮灭了两个人，ALPHA浓厚的白浊全部喷溅到OMEGA生殖腔里。松本润忍不住流下眼泪，紧紧的抱着心爱的人亲吻。

“你终于是我的了，我是绝对不会再让你离开我的！”

[润智]时光倒流二十年 ABO 10 END  
马上进入智月了，完结一篇是一篇！  
直接走链接然而木有肉！  
按惯例有机会会写番外的，哈哈哈......

越来越临近的四月是松本润心头的一根刺，纵使他的理智告诉他即将到来的分离是大野智对幼小自己的救赎，他的情感却无法洒脱的面对这个现实。他亲爱的经纪人实在是太了解他这种外强中干的傲娇性子了，干脆给他签了合约丢到国外去哭哭唧唧。

等待分离的日子里松本润无数次把想要告诉大野智一切的念头压下去，取而代之的是对OMEGA无穷无尽的索取。他宽容温柔的恋人大概是以为好几天见不到面的ALPHA在闹别扭，尽自己所能的放纵着他。

思虑烦忧的结果就是导致一贯龟毛的处女座连收拾行李都不走心，一落地就被寒流华丽丽的来了一个下马威。又冷又伤心的松本润孤零零的坐在酒店床上抱着被子流眼泪，不好意思的揉着红肿的眼睛跟电话里的恋人说自己冻得流鼻涕了。

明明离和大野智分别还有两天呢，他居然因为自己在拍戏的时候晃神从游船上掉进了河里，虽然及时的被工作人员救回到船上，他还是因为感冒引发了肺炎不得不在医院里躺着。

听说他住院担心的坐立不安的大野智跟二宫和也简单交代了一下，匆匆忙忙买了机票拎着个小箱子就赶上飞机，结果飞机还没落地人就不见了。

开始的时候大野智的失踪并没有被发现，原因很简单，二宫和也以为他在法国而松本润以为他在日本！等高烧退下来的病号清醒点了已经是4月15号了。他心里知道大野智应该已经去到20年前，也就没有试图和恋人联系，直到二宫和也憋不住打电话过来跟他要人。

匆匆忙忙赶到法国的二宫和也气的差点吐血，当初松本润只是跟他说小时候自己就和大野智认识，还亮出来不少大野智的手稿照片，虽然画风不太像早期大野智的风格，但是签名肯定是真的。看在他对自家大叔一往情深的份上，二宫和也默许了两个人的关系。

现在大野智魔幻般的穿越到了20年前，松本润这才肯把实情给他吐出来，二宫和也听完真的想暴揍他一顿！

松本润托关系私下调查了一下，证实大野智确实登上了那架飞机，但是在飞机降落以后就没有再发现他的踪迹，既没有下飞机当然也没有入境。现在问题反而严重了，他本人是拿着护照走的，上面已经有了出境记录，如果将来人回来以后没法解决这个问题，大野智大概一辈子都不能出国了。

和抓狂的二宫和也比起来松本润看起来倒是不太担心这个问题，这种小事拜托给东山舅舅肯定能帮他们解决的。他现在需要考虑的只有等到年底大野智回来会在哪里出现？！自己是待着家里等他还是去养父那里还是回到只在梦里回去过的那个早就荒芜凄凉的阴森庭院？！

越是临近年底他越是纠结，一会儿收拾行李一会儿又开始收拾屋子，去年因为和大野智的重逢没有生病的身体再一次背叛了他，他在回到修整一新的乡下别墅后直接被重感冒钉在了床上，只好拜托樱井翔和二宫和也分别守在其他的两个地方等待大野智回来。

从那天和大野智逃亡以后松本润就没有再踏上过这片既让他伤心又充满甜蜜回忆的地方，当年他家的爷爷因为是松本夫妇谋杀案件的主谋被从重判处了刑罚，没多久就死在了帝国监狱里。

树倒猢狲散松本制药被迫倒闭，家产核算后剩余的部分都由东山纪之代为处理了。这处庭院还是在松本润的要求下才被保留下来的，毕竟从东山纪之的角度看这件事包含的风险远远高于土地价值。

但是二十年后，知晓这里曾经故事的人大部分都已经销声匿迹，五月份的时候松本润就拜托二宫和也以大野智的名义在拍卖会上把这里买下来，并按照当年的样子重新修缮装饰一新，在早已荒芜一片的花园里重新种植上玫瑰茶花绣球等等各种生机勃勃的植物。

东山纪之从自己的身边安排了几个人住进这里，担任着各种日常工作。松本润满意的将原来自己的小卧室和他们两个人的大卧室打通，在小卧室的墙上挂满了一直妥帖收藏起来的20年前大野智给他的那些画像和手稿。

明天早上大野智应该就会回来了，他已经在电话和聊天群里连续叽叽歪歪了好几天，把樱井翔和二宫和也都念叨烦躁了。但是他就是冷静不下来，明明之前等待的那么多年都没有这么煎熬过。

他的手边放着与大野智相遇以来自己每年一本的日记，这几天他已经全部看过一遍了，从回到这里他沉睡多年的记忆也重新鲜活起来，很多以前模模糊糊的情景像是在眼前重现一般。越是回忆越是止不住自己想念大野智的思绪，明明马上就可以重逢了每一分钟却如百爪挠心般的难熬。

松本润在腿上盖了一条被子穿着蓝条子的家居棉袍，没有开灯只是双眼盯着窗外靠在床上发呆，眼看着黑漆漆的夜色慢慢变得明亮起来，他在被子里活动了一下早就麻木没有知觉的双腿，想着自己是应该做点吃的给清早归来的恋人还是在群里喊一声看看有没有大野智的消息。

浴室的门被猛地推开，脖子上搭着毛巾嘴角还挂着牙膏沫的大野智就这么突然地出现在他的面前，身上穿着当年失踪时和年幼的松本润配套的小熊睡衣裤，一副被吓懵了的样子。

松本润下意识的向他的身边扑过去，早就忘记了麻木了一夜的腿，跌跌撞撞的骨碌到大野智的身边将恋人紧紧地拽进怀里“想不到你竟然是这么回来的！欢迎回家satoshi，我好想你！”

“润君...”大野智软乎乎的叫了一声用力回抱着他，“我也好想你！”

久违的清甜奶香围绕在松本润的周围，浓郁的让人沉醉，他如饥似渴的亲吻着恋人的嘴唇，迫不及待的想与他合为一体。漫长的分离将两个人的欲望都已经逼到极致，等不及转移位置就在地毯上结合了。

两个人的衣服都还好好地套在身上，大野智的睡裤只来得及脱掉一条腿，松本润已经胡乱亲吻着他的身体忙不迭的掏出分身进入了他湿润的甬道。一贯温柔体贴的ALPHA两眼通红的在OMEGA的身上大力挺动着腰部，把自已一次又一次顶进最深处的秘境。

两个人很快一起登上顶峰，容不得大野智喘息，松本润已经将他的身体翻转，从背后又一次侵入。背后位能够让两个人的结合更加紧密，被每一次进入触碰到敏感点的大野智完全无法压抑自己的声音，他带着哭腔的呻吟又成为两个人最好的催情剂，松本润像是不知疲倦般的在他的身体上驰聘。

体力无法与ALPHA媲美的OMEGA在成结的又一次高潮后就失去了知觉，虽然自己还没有得到满足，但是松本润还是停了下来。心疼的把昏睡过去的恋人带到浴室清洁干净，换上早就准备好的衣服回到床上，细心地用被子把两个人盖严，他搂着疲惫的恋人一起进入了香甜的梦乡。

松本润是被樱井翔和二宫和也气急败坏的轮番电话铃轰炸醒的，臂弯里的大野智不满的哼哼了几声，往他的怀里蹭了蹭，他赶紧在群里打了“satoshi已经回来了就在我身边等我们睡醒了再联系！”然后直接把手机电源关了。

冬日的阳光暖洋洋的洒在脸上，松本润盯着怀里人安详的睡颜，仿佛时光又倒流回二十年前，他轻轻地抚摸着大野智圆润的脸颊，熟睡的人像是慵懒的小猫似的拱在他的手心上，缓缓的张开眼睛。

“早啊satoshi，欢迎回来！”松本润的嗓音带着刚睡醒的沙哑，他的恋人甜甜的冲他笑了，“早啊润酱！我回来了！”

松本润听到这句话先是楞了一下，后知后觉的发现自己已经泪流满面，大野智赶忙用两只手轮番给他擦眼泪，“satoshi你...你不要再和我分开了，我真的不能没有你......”

“润君，”大野智双手捧着松本润的脸，眼睛里满是柔情，“其实我被润君标记了以后一直都很不安的，我这么说并不是润君有什么不好，恰恰相反润君你真的很好，甚至优秀到让我觉得我们两个人也许并不合适，让我怀疑和我在一起是不是能让你幸福...”

“我心里一直以为，咱们两个的开始是因为我恰好在发情期，你是不小心被我的发情期诱惑了，所以我心里一直觉得空落落的，我喜欢你爱你想要和你在一起...可是如果润你其实并不爱我怎么办，如果有一天你发现我不是你命中注定的那个人，我该怎么办？！”

“但是我意外的回到了20年前，见到了年幼的你。我觉得既然是命运让我们在一起的，那么在你需要我的时候我陪着你就好了，如果有一天你...你不在需要我的时候..你......”

“所以你在告诉我一切的时候才会说你是我最亲近的人，而不是说你是我的恋人？！satoshi是怕我被你束缚住吗？！”

“嗯！”大野智点了点头扭着脸把视线望向窗外，“原来我又回到了这里啊！”

“咱们相遇的时候你还太小，什么是喜欢什么是爱还分不清楚。我又是在你最孤单无助的时候出现在你身边对你好的人，你很容易因为对我产生依恋而误会我们的关系。我不想诱导你选择未来的生活，我希望你能知道什么是自己真正想要的，即使不选择我，只要能让你幸福，什么人都没有关系！”

“那么你自己呢？你就不想为了我，为了自己的幸福争取一下么？如果我真的不再需要你已经被我标记了的身体要怎么办？！”松本润的脸上渐渐没有了笑容，眼神也变得锐利起来。

“我们刚在一起的时候nino曾经跟我说过他认识一个人，是国内最厉害的大夫，他可以帮我做切除腺体的手术什么的，叫我在和你有关的事情上不要有太多的负担...”

“你想要离开我吗？！”

“我曾经这么想过！”大野智吸了吸鼻子扭过脸来仰头望着松本润“但是经历过那么多的事情以后，我已经决定即使是润不需要我了，我也要待在你的身边，我不会再留下你一个人的！”

“我怎么会不要你，satoshi真是太不了解我了，全世界我只要有你就够了！没有你的世界我一分钟都生活不下去！”

等两位经纪人隔天急急火火的冒着风雪赶到乡下别墅，两个罪魁祸首正美滋滋的腻在烧着暖呼呼壁炉的客厅沙发里，一边看电视一边享用可以媲美米其林大师的管家特制的茶点。

被气急败坏的各自经纪人拉到一边正坐的两位小朋友，蔫头搭脑的被分别教训了半天。也难怪他们这么生气，好不容易到手的正月假期还要操心自家幼稚的“小朋友”，简直比出国旅行还要带着电脑加班还痛苦！两个人终于说教累了，在楼下的客房放下简单的行李，洗完澡以后四个人才一起坐到餐桌前开开心心的享用迟来的午餐。

饭后几个人在修整一新的庭院里到处看了看，顺便听白痴情侣介绍二十年前的故事，被强行塞了狗粮的两个经纪人心累的表示怎么都好，你们最好赶紧把大事办了让我俩卸下包袱，也可以自由的享受人生。

趁着假期两个人一起去祭扫了松本润父母的墓地，也和东山纪之见面说清楚了事情的来龙去脉。已经退了休在自己的小岛上享受人生的原陆军最高统帅倒是很豁达，立刻就接受了这有点魔幻的现实。

他们开心的在岛上住了几天，临别时东山纪之才面有难色地说当初科研团队给大野智用的药因为还没怎么进行人体检验，剂量和成分都有很大的问题，对OMEGA的身体是破坏性的，他们两个不会有孩子了。

回来的路上大野智就有些郁郁寡欢，一进家门他就想快步躲进房间里去，被松本润一把拉进怀里。“我知道satoshi在想些什么，不过请你先听一听我的想法。”被半拖半抱的按在沙发里坐下，大野智咬着嘴唇默默地盯着地下发呆。

“satoshi”，松本润把他揽进怀里，娇小的OMEGA身体有点僵硬，他心疼的揉着恋人的后背，柔声低语的说，“我啊，自从打算跟你在一起一辈子以后，就没想过要孩子的事情了。毕竟男性OMEGA不但不容易受孕而且生育的安全系数也不高。我才不想要你冒着生命危险给我生什么孩子呢，而且我们两个人在一起的时间我都觉得不够用，才不要分出你的爱给不相干的小鬼，你是我一个人的，谁也不许抢！satoshi觉得不开心是只有我还不够么？”

“当然不是，”大野智在ALPHA的怀里蹭了蹭，“只不过你看起来蛮喜欢小孩子的，没有自己的孩子有点遗憾，而且你这么好的基因，不生小孩浪费了......”

“和我比起来你更喜欢小孩子吧！我只喜欢你！” 松本润俯身在大野智的嘴唇上亲了亲，“如果你真的想要小孩我们去领养一个好了！虽然我是不太希望家里有外人！”

“什么外人啊，你这家伙真是！我又没说什么，我和你我们两个开开心心的过日子，过得幸福就好了！”

松本润闻言立刻眉开眼笑的从兜里掏出来一个丝绒盒子，“呐satoshi，其实之前东山舅舅把我家祖传的戒指交给我了，我找人重新设计了一对，你带上咱们结婚吧！”话音未落他就急不可待的把镶嵌着彩色宝石的戒圈套在大野智手上。大野智盯着戒指愣了半晌，主动拿起盒子里的另一只戒指给他戴上。

求婚成功的ALPHA开心的把自家OMEGA折腾的好几天下不来床。

急不可待的松本润把婚礼定在了二月份，虽然原本的仪式地点想要在充满回忆的庭院举行，但是想到来的人多了可能会暴露松本润的过去，只好选在了海外的拉斯维加斯。

由于松本润的好人缘，婚礼的当天半个娱乐圈的人都出现在了会场，跟大野智互换戒指的时候大明星竟然忍不住哭了鼻子，照片和视频在各大媒体上被挂了很长的时间。

婚后的两个人生活倒也惬意，松本润呆的那家公司本来就是东山纪之投资的，他结婚以后就不再和公司续约了，只有碰到喜欢的作品才会接下来，有时候是电影有时候是舞台剧，偶尔心痒痒了也会要求参演电视剧过过瘾。

松本润既然处于半退休的状态，两个人的大部分时间就窝在市中心的高级公寓里，灵感来了的时候大野智会一直猫在工作室里不出门，松本润则是有时候陪在他的身边看书或是做一些自己感兴趣的事情，有时候单独出去和朋友们见见面逛逛街。

结婚以后两个人的感情反倒更好了大部分时间都腻在一起，大野智再也不会抗拒到各地去开画展了，因为松本润会提前做好功课，陪着他在当地游玩一番。松本润要拍戏的时候大野智就给他当起了助理，跟在他的身边帮忙安排各种杂事伺候着他的衣食住行。

至于他们的那这个死党，樱井翔不再担任经纪人的工作而是当起了大学教授，现在已经是帝国学院的校长。二宫和也一边推销大野森塞一边做起了游戏公司，还成功的开发了一款寻找失窃大野智画作的侦探游戏，又给自己赚出来一栋房子钱。相叶雅纪则是按部就班的继承桂花楼，并把那里变成五个人每次活动的聚点。

“我们两个能在一起真的太好了，谢谢你曾经穿越20年来到我的身边！”松本润抱着酒杯和大野智一起泡在温泉里的时候幸福的感慨着。他的OMEGA软乎乎的哼哼笑着，就着他的手喝了一口清酒，“我想如果换过来，润也会跨过20年来到我身边的，毕竟彼此陪伴是我们命中注定的缘分啊！”


End file.
